Astraea: The Mafia Goddess, Book 2
by SailorStar9
Summary: Continuation of the 'Astraea: The Mafia Goddess' fic.
1. The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: New Threat

SailorStar9: This is the start of another newest arc of the 'Astraea: The Mafia Goddess' fic, and I'm continuing from the manga.(Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Basic Summary: Continuation of the 'Astraea: The Mafia Goddess' fic.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Prologue: The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: A New Threat

* * *

Almost a week had passed since everyone returned from the future.

"Thanks, Shion." Saori nodded, giving her messenger hawk a a pat on the head and a piece of chicken meat. "It's from Grandfather." she opened the letter. "So the time has finally come. Kyoya." she turned.

"Hn." Hibari stepped out.

"Grandfather has sent word." Saori informed her retainer. "About the Inheritance Ceremony of the Vongola. I'm assuming Reborn will be receiving a similar message soon enough."

* * *

That night...

Saori was suddenly awoken by an unsettling feeling. _What is this sensation?_ She wondered, slipping out of bed. _Could it be...? I understand, Sienna_. She mused as her Heavens Ring shone. _The time has come hasn't it, Giotto, Cozarto, for the Vongola and Simon Families to fulfill _that_ promise?_ "Kyoya?" she blinked when the Cloud Guardian entered with a tea cup in hand.

"Your light was on." Hibari stated. "What's wrong, Saori? "Another prophetic dream?" he guessed. "Thought so." he noted her wry smile.

"I sensed an overwhelming hatred and vengeance towards the Vongola." Saori admitted. "And everything will reveal itself during the Inheritance Ceremony."

"And that's assuming the herbivore is willing to go through it." Hibari reminded.

"True." Saori chuckled." Kyoya," she turned a firm look at her retainer. "Please be careful." she warned. "The danger may be closer than we think."

"Saori is right." Reborn agreed, dropping in.

"Infant." Hibari acknowledged.

"Reborn." Saori blinked at the Sun Arcobaleno.

"This letter..." Reborn handed the letter he received from the Ninth to Saori. "Not to mention seven transfer students and seven Guardians."

"Too much of a coincidence." Saori agreed. "Reborn, can I trouble you to investigate the Simon Family?" she requested, returning Reborn's letter.

"The Simon Family?" Reborn echoed. "You don't mean..."

Saori shut her eyes in resignation. "The wave of hatred and vengeance came from them. But from what I inherited from Sienna's memories..."

"It shouldn't be that way." Reborn realized. "Then why? Someone must have altered the Simon Family's history." he concluded. "You don't mean..." he turned a shocked look at the Star Maiden.

"I could think of no one but _him_." Saori confirmed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: Part One

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 1 of this fic. Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 1: The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: Part One

* * *

The next day...

"Excuse me."Adelheid Suzuki voiced, entering the Reception office. "Are you the Disciplinary Committee Captain, Hibari Kyoya?"

"Who are you?" Hibari looked up from his paperwork.

"I am Adelheid Suzuki." Adelheid introduced. "A 3rd year student from Shimon Middle School. From today, this Reception Room belongs to the Liquidation Committee. If you resist, I'll have to act accordingly."

"Liquidation Committee?" Hibari echoed.

"Yes." Adelheid confirmed. "From now on, the order of this school will not be protected by the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori, but by the Liquidation Committee of Shimon. By force." she presented the photos of Hibari's defeated subordinates.

"Wow." Hibari noted. "Looks like you wouldn't give up even if I rejected that proposal."

"Of course." Adelheid scoffed. "I would use force to make you see my way."

* * *

The next morning...

"Korekiyo?" Tsuna echoed, reading the banner hanging from the school rooftop.

"It's 'Shukusei'." Enma corrected. "It's Adelheid's Committee activity. Like me, she's a transferee. And a third year. She manages our school's Disciplinary Committee by violence. She's the president of the Liquidation Committee. Adelheid..." he breathed, noticing Adelheid and Hibari on the rooftop. "Adelheid intends to beat that guy up."

"Looks like you're ready to fight." Adelheid remarked.

"Of course, your actions are intolerable." Hibari retorted.

"Hibari!" Tsuna and Enma hurried to the rooftop.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted.

"10th!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"What are you doing, Hibari?" Ryohei barked.

"The other classes' transfer students?" Tsuna blinked as the Simon Family gathered.

"Be purified respectfully." Adelheid took out her metal fans and charged.

"That's another violation." Hibari stated, dodging the attack. "Basically, I'm the only one who can bring weapons to school."

"Naive." Adelheid glared, hammering the Cloud Guardian with a backflip kick.

Hibari countered with a swipe of his toufa. _Right now, that was... Flames? _He frowned.

"So, you've finally gotten serious." Adelheid remarked.

"I'll bite you to death next." Hibari promised.

"Then you go and stop them." Reborn stated. "Stopping the Family's rambles is your job as a Boss." and slammed Tsuna right into the fight.

"Reborn!" Tsuna screeched. "Why'd you do that?"

"It's your job as the Boss to stop meaningless fights." Reborn reminded.

"What are you saying?" Tsuna exclaimed. "This is a school fight! What does that have to do with being a Boss and fights?"

"It has everything to do with you." Reborn corrected. "They're guests. They're called the Simon Family. They're a Mafia Family that was invited to the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony."

"What?" Tsuna shouted. "The transfer students are Mafia?"

"The connection between the Simon Family and the Vongola Family dates back to very old times." Reborn explained. "They've known each other long before the time of Primo. Though now, they've become such a small and weak Family that I'd never heard of them."

"You sure have guts to say that, infant!" Koyo Aoba snapped. "Haven't you heard of the sugar-coating trick? We came all the way here because we were invited to the Inheritance Ceremony!"

"Inheritance Ceremony?" Gokudera echoed. "What does this mean, 10th?"

"Get it together already!" Reborn kicked his student.

"The Vongola Inheritance Ceremony that will take place in seven days," Saori added, entering the scene. "Will be a ceremony like no other, where Tsuna will officially inherit the title of '10th'. Grandfather knows everything about the fight with Byakuran. He's the one who decided upon this Ceremony."

"But didn't Sawada inherit the title of the '10th' when he defeated Xanxus, who was the other candidate at that time?" Ryohei pointed out. "Will having a ceremony change that?"

"You're really clueless, Ryohei." Reborn chided. "Being a candidate to become Boss and officially becoming Boss is as different as Hell and Heaven. To become the Boss of Vongola means to obtain control over the Vongola Families across the world. In other words, it means he'll dominate the underworld society. It's a ceremony where great powers are passed on. The entire world of Mafia is focusing on this event." _Not only will the prominent leaders of the Vongola come to see the face of the next Vongola Boss, powerful Mafia from around the world will be arriving in Japan for the ceremony in due time to pledge allegiance to the Goddess._

"Just as I thought." Saori looked at the Simon Family. "Kozato Enma, you truly _are_ Cozarto Simon's successor. Of course I know." she snorted at the Simon Family's shock. "Giotto and Cozarto were _very_ good friends back then. I don't know what exactly happened, but know this." she ignited her Heavens Flames as Astraea manifested. "The official history may not be the truth. Bear that in mind."

"Saori, what do you mean?" Hibari pressed after the Simon Family left.

"All of you will understand when the time comes." Saori replied. "Reborn," she turned to the Arcobaleno. "Can you pass a message to Iemitsu for me?"

"Saori, you're..." Reborn realized what the Star Maiden was thinking. _She is planning to inform the Vindice to release the Keys. She intends to sacrifice herself in order to draw the puppeteer out; Hibari isn't going to be too happy about this. Why Saori; all of this just to mend th ridge between the Vongola and the Simon? Even if the puppeteer is _that guy_?_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: Part Two

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 2: The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: Part Two

* * *

"It's rare for you to come on your own." Reborn noted, Hibari having arrived at the ceremony.

"A student was attacked on our school grounds." the business-suited Hibari replied. "I will bite the culprit to death."

"Okay, we're going in." Reborn voiced. "Saori should've arrived some time ago."

* * *

Later...

"Now, we shall commence the passing of the bottle," Saori declared, now dressed in a milky-white Roman dress, complete with her star-shaped hairpin, her Holy Girdle and a golden choker on her neck. "Which is the proof of the Vongola Boss since Primo's generation. "It will be handed to the Vongola Decimo, from Vongola Nono."

_The 'Sin' is inside that box..._ Tsuna mused as Saori approached, the chest in hand. _The culprit will definitely make a move to steal the 'Sin'. But from where?_ He looked around. _Where?_

"Now, the Inheritance..." Saori's voice cut in.

_So, this is the 'Sin' that Primo has passed on... _Tsuna thought as Timoteo handed over the vital.

"I pass this on to you, Decimo." Timoteo stated when a high-pitched screech forced everyone to the ground as explosions erupted.

_It's here!_ Reborn realized.

_The culprit?_ Tsuna thought.

_You don't need me to tell you to know what to do._ Timoteo reminded.

_Protect the Goddess, the Boss and the 'Sin' with your life!_ Timoteo's Guardians moved into position.

"Difesa A Circolo!" the aged Guardians forming a circular barrier with their Flames.

"Looks like it'll be fine to leave the 9th to the Guardians!" Squalo barked.

"Romairo, protect the guests!" Dino ordered.

"Grandfather!" Saori was immediately by her grandfather's side, Timoteo being slightly wounded.

"It's only a scrape." Timoteo assured.

"The 'Sin'!" Tsuna exclaimed, the vital now scattered.

"Seal off all the exits!" Timoteo ordered. "Don't let anyone escape."

"We're sealed the exits." Brow Nie Jr. reported.

"Everything is as ojou-sama planned." Schnitten Brabanters added. "It shouldn't take us more than 5 minutes to find the culprit."

"Everything is... as ojou-sama... planned?" Tsuna echoed.

"It looks like the culprit's main motive was to destroy the 'Sin'." Reborn remarked.

"The Vongola heirloom..." Tsuna breathed.

"Don't worry about it, Tsunayoshi." Timoteo assured. "That was a fake, a replica of the 'Sin' made to lure the culprit out. The real 'Sin' is safely stored in the vault in the next room. The Flames that shield it is made from our seven properties and cannot be destroyed by any weapon or Dying Will Flames."

"To have planned this far..." Gokudera was stunned. "Saori-sama..."

"We will catch the culprit." Timoteo promised. "I will take responsibility from what was done to Yamamoto."

"Bad news!" Gamauche III shouted. "The vault has been broken into!"

"That's impossible!" Timoteo exclaimed. "What happened to the 'Shield of Seven Flames'?"

"It looks like they got through!" Gamauche III reported. "Something's in the room!" he trained his gun at the smoke, only to have his weapon sliced into half. "Scudo Fulmine!" his Flame barrier was immediately in place. _They got through?_

"Get down!" Bouche Croquant pulled his comrade to the ground. "I've never seen such an attack of this level. Who is it?"

"They're..." Visconti breathed.

"Simon." Reborn supplied.

"Enma..." Tsuna muttered.

"We're taking back the 'Sin'." Enma declared. "This blood belongs to the Simon Family."

"As you now know, we came to see this ceremony in order to take back the 'Sin'." Adelheid added.

"It couldn't be..." Tsuna was stunned. "The ones who attacked Yamamoto..."

"That would be us." Enma confirmed. "We needed this in order to regain our power." he poured the 'Sin' onto his Simon Ring and invoking its power. "And take our revenge on Vongola!"

"I don't understand..." Tsuna muttered. "Why?" he roared, now in 'Dying-Will' mode.

"He was a Vongola Guardian." Enma shrugged. "It was a rightful moment."

"Originally, our plans were to let you all live until the ceremony." Adelheid supplied. "We didn't want to give ourselves away as the enemy until we obtained the 'Sin'. "However, now that you know our identities, we must eliminate you all. Just as we did to the Giegue Family. Yamamoto Takeshi saw the plans Mizuno Kaoru had and the Simon Ring."

"Simon Ring?" Timoteo echoed.

"I've never heard of such a thing." Reborn remarked.

"Just as I thought." Saori sighed. "You've found them."

"Saori?" Timoteo looked at his granddaughter.

"The Simon Ring is a great treasure of the Simon Family that has been asleep in the depths of the Earth." Saori explained. "And apparently has surfaced after the earthquake not too long ago. Orders to protect Cozarto's grave have been passed down from generation to generation. And the one key to awakening the Rings..."

"Was the blood of the first Simon Boss called 'Sin'." Enma finished.

"It is Simon's blood?" Timoteo was shocked.

"So you're saying that Vongola's heirloom is the blood of the first Simon Boss?" Gokudera echoed.

"9th, is this true?" Reborn questioned.

"No, I've never heard of such a thing." Timoteo replied. "When I received the 'Sin' from the previous Vongola Boss, Octavo, I was only told 'This is war blood that must never be forgotten.'"

"How foolish of you, Nono." Adelheid scoffed. "That just goes to show how rotten Vongola is, inside and out. Don't you wonder why no one in the Vongola Family knows what is inside the 'Sin' anymore? The answer is, your ancestors tried to hide the truth! In order to throw all evidence of their errors in the darkness!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Timoteo demanded.

"So I shall tell you the truth." Adelheid revealed. "During the first generation of the Vongola Family and Simon Family, the Simon Family fought alongside them like brothers. Even amongst the Vongola Family, they were close in standings. When the Vongola made an attempt to conquer all the lands of Europe, they planned to overthrow the strongest Family during those times. And in order to achieve that., they cast the Simon Family as bait. The first Boss of the Simon Family agreed to it and brought along merely fifty Family members to a battlefield of twenty-thousand enemies. Simon lured the enemy out as ordered, and waited for their rescue, but no matter how long they waited, it never came. It wasn't long before Simon was surrounded by the enemy on all sides. And in the end of a hideous battle that lasted the entire night, the first Boss was torn from limb to limb, and more of the Family had met a merciless end."

"The first Boss of Simon was betrayed by Vongola Primo and left to die." Enma continued. "The Vongola Family destroyed all the evidence of this battle in order to hide the truth, and as if that weren't enough, they put the blame of defeat on the remaining Simon Family. Saying that they lost because of Simon's arbitrary acts."

"After that, the Simon Family saw nothing but hell." Adelheid took over. "They were looked down upon by the entire Mafia world and lost every connection they had. Treated as eternal criminals, they were forced to walk a path that would never see the light of day."

"I have never heard of that story." Timoteo exclaimed. "I knew that the Simon Family was close to us, but it's been said that they disappeared overseas of their own accord."

"Thought you'd say that." Julie Katou snorted. "Never heard of it! Don't know what you're talking about."

"How about you, Saori?" Enma asked. "Within your body runs the soul of the Star Maiden who initiated all this."

"How dare you...!" Gokudera growled.

"I don't deny that Astraea lives within me." Saori admitted. "But there is one thing I can swear upon my life, Vongola Primo, Giotto, is a man who would never do such a thing."

"Are you mocking us?" Aoba demanded. "You speak as if you've met him before."

"We have no intention of lending an ear to your excuses." Adelheid retorted. "The ones who have the right to speak are us!"

"The Simon Family will make a declaration here." Enma voiced. "Kozato Enma will inherit the title of 10th Simon Boss and take his revenge on Vongola. I will gather Mafia from around the world and stand above them as leader. This war will be a war to regain the pride of the Simon Family."

"It is time to have a glimpse of our real power." Adelheid declared. "We will have your life, Astraea!" and ignited her Flames.

"Sistema CAI!" Gokudera was on the defensive. "Turf-head, Hibari, protect Saori-sama!"

"You don't need to tell us that!" Ryohei retorted as he, Hibari and Chrome stood before their Goddess.

"The Vongola Flames are weak." Enma laughed. "Do you know why Vongola Primo eliminated us, Simon, from the world? It is because our ancestors had a power that could rival Vongola's and it scared him. A power neck to neck with the Seven Flames of the Sky."

"The Seven Flames of the Earth." Saori breathed, wide-eyed.

"Because of this power, Simon is brother to the Vongola Family." Enma continued. "And because of this power, we were betrayed by Vongola. This Flames exists to regain Simon's pride."

"You're wrong." Saori corrected, her own Heavens Flames igniting. ""We understand your painful past and the reason for your anger. But hurting others will not help you regain your pride."

"Stand back, Adelheid." Enma instructed. "I'll be fine alone. I can take Astraea's life."

"If you say so." Ryohei retorted.

"I'd like to see you try." Gokudera snapped.

Powering up, Enma took out Ryohei and Gokudera simultaneously, slamming them onto the wall before defeating Hibari and Chrome, knocking them to the roof.

"Yamamoto Takeshi was an illusion, as we thought." Adelheid noted, Yamamoto's image fading off. "Did you think we wouldn't see through this?"

"Tsuna, I almost believed you." Enma muttered. "But in the end..."

"STOP!" Astraea screamed, Enma having knocked Hibari and Chrome together.

"Do you know why I haven't attacked you yet?" Enma questioned. "I want you to taste the pain the first Boss of Simon was dealt by Primo."

"We're not done yet, Kozato!" Ryohei declared, getting to his feet.

"You think it'll be that easy?" Gokudera snapped.

"I'm ready." Enma charged up again, this time shattering the Guardians' Vongola Rings.

"Stop!" Tsuna charged towards Enma, the power expanding and knocking Astraea out. "Why Enma? Why would someone like you do this?"

"It's your fault." Enma announced. "I watched you. Until I met you, I thought that Vongola the 10th was someone scary and hateful, but he turned out to be someone unexpected and a bit like me. So, I thought you would be different from the past Vongola Bosses... that we just might be able to understand one another. But you!" he slammed Tsuna to the roof.

"How weak, Vongola." Adelheid scoffed. "And this power is still incomplete. The Simon Ring and the blood of the first Simon Boss merge together in seven days. In other words, his power right now is only a seventh of what it will truly become at completion."

"What's wrong?" Enma taunted. "In a week, you won't be able to lift a finger on me. And after the Simon Ring takes in Astraea's Life Flames, I will be invincible!"

"Shut up!" Tsuna growled. "I won't let you lay a finger on Saori!"

Enma merely slammed him to the ground in retaliation.

"Outsiders should stay out of it." Adelheid glared, stopping Dino and the Varia with her ice spikes.

"Let's leave, Adelheid." Enma instructed. "It looks too easy to kill them. If we kill them instantaneously, they won't taste the pain Simon has gone through. Take Saori too."

"You're right." Adelheid agreed. "We can kill them anytime. What we need to show them is a living hell, and what better way than to let them witness their precious Goddess die before their helpless eyes?" she picked up the unconscious girl.

"I'll take you along too, Chrome." Julie claimed Chrome. "We have date plans."

"Tsuna, you better worry about yourself." Enma warned, Tsuna trying to stop Adelheid and Julie. Slamming Tsuna onto the wall, he scattered the Sky Vongola Ring.

"Today is the start of Vongola's end." Adelheid declared. "And the beginning of the new Simon. Let us leave to our holy home."

"Tsuna, hang in there!" Dino rushed to Tsuna's side.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: Part Three

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 3: The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: Part Three

* * *

"Kyoya!" Dino turned to his former student.

"Don't touch me." Hibari hissed, getting up. "I'm fine, excluding my pride." he turned to the spot where Saori previously laid. _Saori... once again I couldn't protect her._

"Enma..." Tsuna muttered, catching the other Guardians' attention. "I couldn't even fight back. and Saori and Chrome have been kidnapped."

"Voi!" Squalo roared. "Varia can take care of the Simon Family from here. Just give us your consent, 9th."

"No." Timoteo stood his ground. "Understand me, Squalo. We can't produce any more victims."

"Victims?" Squalo echoed. "Are you saying we'll lose? We're on a different level than your wimpy Guardians!"

"Squalo!" Timoteo barked. "Simon's power lies within a Ring that we know nothing about! Without a powerful Ring or Box Weapons, you will never win! This is also Astraea's wish."

"That's not the only bad news." Reborn added. "By Enma's hands, Vongola's most powerful asset that reigns over the seven elements of the Sky, the Vongola Rings, have been broken."

"Within Vongola, the ones who should have been closest to Simon's power are Tsunayoshi and his Guardians who have been to the future and possess the Vongola Rings." Timoteo agreed. "But now that all the Vongola Rings have been broken, our only ray of hope has been taken away. Everything is my responsibility. If I had only researched Simon more thoroughly, if I had uncovered the truth about the 'Sin', then we would have never lost the treasures our ancestors left behind. What have I done? Even my life would not be enough to compensate for this."

"There's still some hope left." Talbot corrected. "I can see there is light, even with these blind eyes. 9Th, you certainly have grown old."

"Grandfather Talbot!" Timoteo greeted the aged craftsman.

"Show me the Vongola Rings, will you?" Talbot requested. "Ouch, they've taken quite the beating." he winced, giving the shattered Rings a glance-over. "So the opponent was the Simon Ring aided by the 'Sin', eh?" he noted, the Rings having informed him. "No wonder you were defeated. Good boy. I'll fix you right up." he nodded. "9th," he stated. "What say you? The Vongola Rings are writhing to be reborn. They're still alive." he confirmed. "Their shells has merely been destroyed. So you're the Vongola 10th." he turned to Tsuna. "You're exactly the man the Rings say you are."

"Excuse me, but," Tsuna voiced, preventing Gokudera from hitting Talbot. "What do you mean when you say the Rings tell you things?"

"You wore these Rings, and yet you don't know?" Talbot chided. "Within powerful Rings dwell spirits. With spirits, they're able to feel. And to hear those voices is my job. The Vongola Rings are telling me of new possibilities."

"You don't mean to say that the Vongola Rings can be fixed?" Timoteo exclaimed.

"More or less, yes." Talbot replied. "However, even if they are fixed to their original state, they will only meet the same fate if they face the Simon again. It can't be helped as the levels of the Rings are much too different. The Simon Rings are bathed in the first generation Simon's blood and its powers are multiplied. There is no way to win unless they're upgraded as well. You seem to bear Rings of the beasts as well." he added. "Will you show them to me? I see." he noted, the guys showing him their Animal Rings. "I will need their spirits as well. Of course that's not all." he remarked. "I'll also need their help." and pulled his cloak open. "These are stones from the moon. This is 'Laevateinn's Hilt'. Found them." he pulled out two vitals of blood. "The blood of Vongola Primo, 'Penalty', and the blood of Princess Sienna, 'Justice'. Now then, we have all the materials. If all goes well, the Vongola Rings will obtain a power like never before; they will take on their most powerful and ultimate forms. But if we fail, they will never shine again. The probability is half and half. What will you do, 10th?"

"Please upgrade the Rings." Tsuna requested.

"Understood." Talbot nodded. "Then let us get started on the upgrade of the Vongola Rings, shall we? 9Th, lend me a room downstairs."

"You can do it here, in this castle?" Tsuna blinked.

"I'm not one to choose location." Talbot replied. "Meanwhile, you lot should rest up. In the end, it will benefit the Rings. Now then," he took his place at his temporary workstation. "Let us begin. Sienna, Primo, the enemy is Simon. How do you feel?"

* * *

"Looks like you're ready." Reborn smiled as Talbot entered the room.

"We'll see if you really are ready." the ancient craft-smith snorted. "If your resolution is real, then they should reply to you." he wheeled in the cores. "Hold your horses, young ones." he chuckled, seeing the boys' shocked looks. "It hasn't been decided whether it is a failure or not. These are one stage before the Vongola Rings are born. My job ends here. The ones who will complete the upgrade is you. The new bodies of the Vongola Rings have been created. You must awaken the souls. Just like before, you must send energy into them. And light up the most powerful Flame you can. However, you have only one chance. If your resolution is feeble, you'll only fail again. Without your most powerful Flames, you could never sustain the life of the Rings, much less stand against Simon. If the upgrade fails, the balance of the seven Flames will crumble and an unprecedented disaster will occur. Of course, this means that you animal rings will die as well. Show me! Show me the limits of the Flames! Show me that Astraea's faith in you is not misplaced! That's not enough!" he barked, the cores refusing to change. "The Rings will die!"

"Your Family is waiting!" Reborn reminded. "Astraea-sama is waiting for you to rescue her!"

With an unison roar, Tsuna, Gokudera and Ryohei injected their Flames into the cores, evolving them.

In the next room, Hibari, too, evolved his core.

"The Vongola Rings have chosen forms that best suit your abilities." Talbot explained. "This series is exclusively created for the 10th Vongola generation. They are called Vongola Gear. Hopefully that kid who was spewing off a murderous aura back there managed okay too." he muttered. "Why in the world did Saori choose him to be her retainer, I'll never know."

* * *

"There's no time to lose!" Timoteo barked, after Gamauche III informed everyone that they had found where the Simon were hiding.

"Please, 9th." Tsuna cut in. "Let me be the only one to fight. I can't... explain it well, but...this is not a battle between Vongola and Simon. Saori, Yamamoto and Chrome aren't Mafia Family to me. They're friends. I want to fight for my friends. And I have a feeling that Enma is a lot like me. It's not that he wants to kill a lot of people. I think the one he really wants to take down is me."

"Impossible!" Gamauche III objected. "We cannot just just let you fight alone."

"Sawada, wake up already!" Squalo barked. "This is a war amongst Mafia!"

"No!" Tsuna corrected. "The ones waiting for me are my friends. Saori... Astraea-sama feels the same way too."

"Silence!" Timoteo cut off any arguments. "The Inheritance Ceremony was canceled, which means that the power still belongs to the 9th." he reminded. "You must all abide by my orders. I hereby entrust the task of subduing Simon and saving Astraea to Vongola Decimo and his Guardians. However, Reborn must go with you. Reborn, I forbid you to attack Simon in any way."

"Understood." Reborn received his orders.

"That will be all." Timoteo concluded the meeting. _Tsunayoshi, do you understand? _He mused, watching Tsuna and Reborn bicker. _It's true that Kozato Enma and you are alike in many ways, but there is one big difference._

* * *

"Looks like you're all ready." Reborn noted, Tsuna sitting on the Sawada household porch, having received Shoichi's letter and the new X-Burner headphones and contact lenses.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: Part Four

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 4: The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: Part Four

* * *

"Wait, 9th." Timoteo's Guardians voiced as the ship neared their destination. "We don't understand. It's an irrational decision to let the 10th and his Guardians fight Simon alone. No matter how you think about it. We can understand Tsunayoshi's reasons wanting to fight for a friend, but it's unthinkable to let your emotions interfere in a battle that will decide the future of your Family."

"To us, it only looks as though they're caught in Simon's trap." Gamauche III added. "Vongola still has more money and power than Simon. There must be a way for Vongola can fight."

"Gamauche, do you not understand?" Timoteo sighed. "Tsunayoshi is the one who fights most fittingly for Vongola. As you know, Vongola began as a vigilante group. Primo created Vongola in order to protect those he cared for. After Secondo's generation, Vongola began fighting for riches and power. And it wasn't long before that heart was forgotten. Tsunayoshi said he would fight for his friends. His motives are identical to Primo's – fighting for the people he cares for. When I heard those words, I knew why Astraea was reborn in this time; the sky that would envelope Vongola faithfully lies within that boy."

* * *

"You were faster than we expected." Enma greeted their guests. "We've been waiting, Tsuna. You were right about coming alone. If you had brought along a troop, there would have been more dead bodies to deal with."

"Are Saori and Chrome safe?" Tsuna demanded.

"Chrome's asleep on my bed." Julie grinned. "Looking as cute as an angel. As for the Hoshi-hime..."

"Wait," Reborn voiced. "Why are they here? Are you the one who let those ominous guards onto this island? The guards of the Mafia world."

"Vindice!" Tsuna exclaimed as the ghastly guardians appeared.

"Are they human?" Enma wondered.

"They were long ago." Adelheid replied. "Some call them Death Gods, others call them devils. They are the most feared in the Mafia world. Those who defy their rules are arrested without hesitation and are doomed to spend their life in a water prison that cannot be broken out of."

"I don't remember inviting you to this sacred island!" Enma barked. "Have you come to mourn for Vongola who will soon meet their end?"

"No," the Vindice leader corrected. "We live to take revenge... we know no other emotion, besides hatred. By the request of Astraea, we have come here to complete the oath between Vongola Primo Giotto, and Simon Kozato. Giotto and Kozato were connected by a strong friendship. Thus, it was impossible for Vongola and Simon to bear swords against one another. However, should there be such a case, then it was deemed our duty to destroy the defeated. This oath has been activated twice. The one to lose this battle shall be locked in our prison forever. The dice have been rolled. Descendents of Giotto and Kozato, let the battle begin. We are not here to judge the battle. We do no more than execute the order and the punishments. We shall wait for the moment when the defeated appears."

"Wait!" Adelheid shouted. "How will the defeat be decided?"

"What you must for in this battle, is your pride." the Vindice declared. "As was decided by Astraea. The defeated shall be the ones whose pride has been crushed."

"What do they mean 'pride'?" Tsuna wondered.

"It's natural to think that they're talking about the pride of being a Mafia." Reborn guessed.

"But I'm not Mafia!" Tsuna protested. "I don't have an ounce of pride as Mafia."

"You're still going on on that?" Enma snorted. "You're stained your hands as a Mafia Boss, haven't you?"

"Everyone holds a different pride in themselves." Adelheid added. "We should decide this battle rules with that in mind. Fine." she relented. "I will warn you now, but this is our sacred land. If you do no abide by our rules, then we will not fight. There is only one path. Only one goal to achieve."

"The Simon Family history is carved into this island." Enma continued. "In other words, it is the history of Simon's pain. You must taste those pains as you head for the goal. Enter the arch and continue on the path. In six days, our awakening will be complete. You'd better hurry."

"Oh and leave your cute Saori and Chrome to us." Julie grinned. "If you fail both their bodies and hearts will be ours." with that, the Simon vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: 1st Key

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 5: The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: The First Key

* * *

The battle between Ryohei and Koyo began with Ryohei using his Vongola Gear to summon the newly upgraded Kangaryuu. Ryohei then ordered it to go into Cambio Forma and Kangaryuu fused with him to form Knuckle's Maximum Break.

But to the Vongola's surprise, Koyo stated that he knew all about the Maximum Break and its flaw of only being able to be used for three minutes, explaining that the Simon have had people spying on the Vongola the whole time but remained silent on the spy and activated his Flame, revealing it to be the Forest Flame.

Ryohei told Koyo that the Maximum Break he was using has been modified to work specifically for him and that the time limit had been removed so he could fight longer than 3 minutes with it.

However, Koyo kept his cool while belittling Ryohei's abilities and the battle began with Koyo using the power of his Flame to trap Ryohei in a twister of leaves that was able to cut the enemy like knives.

Ryohei was unable to move and Koyo continued attacking him from the outside, breaking his nose in the process. Ryohei was thrown out of the twister and fell to the ground, but was able to use his Flames to balance himself and land on his feet.

Reborn then noticed Ryohei's Bangle lighting up with Flames.

Ryohei charged but was unable to hit Koyo, who continued to overpower him with punches that could not be seen by the naked eye. Koyo then continued his assault on Ryohei one more time and sent him flying towards the barb vine ring.

As Ryohei stood up, Koyo charged at him again but was surprised to see Ryohei's bangle's Flame lighting up and Ryohei apologizing for keeping him waiting. Koyo continued his charge anyway and, seeing him preparing to punch, was ready to block it.

However, Ryohei revealed a new move, named Sunshine Counter, which caused a part of the ring to explode and Koyo started to question how much power Ryohei had left.

Reborn came to the conclusion that the attack was different from Maximum Cannon and Koyo agreed, stating that a Flame that strong could not be mustered so quickly.

However, Ryohei revealed that with his Vongola Gear, the more attacks he received, the more Flame he accumulated and that the attack he used, was only thirty percent of its true power. After this realization, Koyo believed that Ryohei could not win due to what he had to give up for 30% of his power: a nose and a rib.

With this, Ryohei retaliated that he would no longer hold back and charged at Koyo.

Koyo countered Ryohei with leaves but Ryohei managed to dodge that barrage. Koyo then tried to punch Ryohei, but he barely managed to dodge all the attacks.

* * *

Gokudera yelled at Ryohei to dodge properly but Reborn stated that Ryohei was doing it on purpose since every time a punch grazed him, his Flames charged up

* * *

An irritated Koyo continued to attack Ryohei and Ryohei countered with his Sunshine Uppercut which sent Koyo flying and knocking off his glasses. However, Koyo was able to land on his feet.

Ryohei was confident that he would be the victor since he thought that without his glasses, Koyo was unable to see anything. However, the glasses were pitch dark and Koyo warned Ryohei that he would regret making him show his real power and stopped releasing his Forest Flames, stating that it would not be necessary.

Ryohei then charged at Koyo again, wanting him to show his true strength

Koyo countered by sending a barrage of punches. The two fought and Ryohei continued to graze himself with Koyo's punches. Without his glasses obscuring his vision, Koyo was able to see through Ryohei's movements and identified where Ryohei's flow of blood and even the activity of his cells.

Ryohei wondered why Koyo's attacks were all speed and no strength when Koyo landed a hit on his left arm, causing him to yell in pain and clutch his arm and demanded to know what Koyo did.

Koyo merely replied that he just hit Ryohei's Killer Point and explained that his eyesight hasd been increased to an unimaginable level, being able to see nearly everything since his glasses were only used as a means to obscure his vision.

Tsuna and Gokudera were surprised about what had happened and Gokudera snatched Koyo's glasses from Lambo to see if Koyo really could not see through them and was shocked to find that it was true.

Koyo then charged at Ryohei who was unable to move his left arm as he looked at Ryohei's Killer Points again and landed several punches on each point.

Three more sections on Ryohei's Bangle of the Sun lit up because of this and Ryohei started moving back because he did not want to lose his right arm as well.

Koyo angrily taunted Ryohei for this and continued to follow and attack him.

Ryohei spotted something in his attacks and mocked Koyo by telling him to fight with him for 12 rounds.

An irritated Koyo unleashed his Forest Flames again but that was what Ryohei wanted.

* * *

Reborn noticed that Koyo was now attacking in a straight way and wondered that Ryohei knew it too.

* * *

Koyo landed another punch on Ryohei but his eyesight suddenly started shrinking and eventually going blind for a moment.

Ryohei saw this opening and attacked Koyo with his Sunshine Uppercut and his Sunshine Uppercut seemingly defeated Koyo.

* * *

Reborn wondered if Koyo's Killer Point Vision overheated due to the information from his eyes overloading his brain and stunning him momentarily.

* * *

Ryohei thought it's over but Koyo reentered the ring, saying that he would not be done in by one punch. However, he was barely standing and was bleeding heavily, causing Reborn to realize that it was a battle that Koyo would not accept to lose.

Ryohei apologized to Koyo, stating he would defeat him with all his power.

With both combatants' bodies heavily wounded, Reborn declared that it would be a battle between the limit of the body and the limit of time; a race between Ryohei's body taking damage to his Killer Points as he charged his Flames and Koyo defeating him before his eyes overloaded.

Ryohei and Koyo then charged at each other, Koyo continuing to attack Ryohei with his Flame and punches, but Ryohei dodged his attacks.

Eventually, Koyo was able to land an uppercut but Ryohei recovered and continued his attack. Koyo then spotted more of Ryohei's Killer Points and attacked, breaking Ryohei's bones in the process.

As his companions began to worry, Ryohei assured them that it was nothing.

An irritated Koyo continued to attack him in his Killer Points, causing Ryohei's Sun Flames to charge up to 90% power. Even though he was barely able to stand, Ryohei continued his taunts at Koyo who charged at him, with the intention of finishing him off. Koyo's punch connected with Ryohei's body who grabs Koyo for support as his Flame power charged up to 100%, and his Vongola Gear started to shine with a dangerous amount of Sun Flames. With the Sun Flames from his Vongola Gear bangle charging up to 100%, Ryohei then blasted Koyo with his Maximum Sunshine Counter, causing a huge explosion.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, the group saw Ryohei standing and congratulated him.

* * *

However, Koyo was still on his feet and the two tried to continue their battle for their pride. They lunged themselves towards each other, desperate to win to keep their pride intact, and their fists connected, Gokudera rush forward when the Vindice arrived, saying that they would both be imprisoned for losing.

* * *

Tsuna started to protest but he was stopped by Ryohei who told Tsuna that he had no regrets because he did not let his pride be shattered. He looked at Tsuna and reminded him not to let them take his pride away.

Tsuna was confused, but Ryohei smiled at him and told him to let his heart guide him because he knew the extent of Tsuna's pride.

"The match has ended." the Vindice appeared after both combatants collapsed to claim both their prisoners. "Thus, as requested, we shall leave behind the first key that was given to us by Kozato and Giotto."

"A bag?" Tsuna blinked as the Vindice tossed a Flame-covered pouch to the ground. "The Flame's color... Saori-sama!" The glowing pouch then shot beams of light into the minds of everyone involved in the fight.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey, you there!" Giotto caught Kozato's attention. "You dropped your wallet. Found in Paolo's storage room."_

"_That's too bad." Kozato smiled. "I dropped it on purpose. I couldn't stand to watch Paolo and his family starve to death."_

"_I see." Giotto nodded. "I apologize for that. But there's no need to worry about Paolo's family. We dropped the food we bought inside Paolo's storage room too."_

"_You too?" Kozato laughed. "I'm Simon Kozato." he introduced himself. "I'm here visiting my aunt."_

"_I've heard of the Kozato Family from my grandfather." Giotto noted. "This is my companion, G." he gestured. "I'm Giotto."_

_With that, a friendship bond was formed._

* * *

"What was that?" Tsuna demanded.

"I saw images in my head." Gokudera agreed.

"They're memories of Kozato Simon and Vongola Primo's first meeting." Tsuna realized. "And that bag! It's Kozato Simon's coin pouch!"

"We were requested to pass this coin pouch to you by Sienna." the Vindice replied. "This is the first of 'the Seven Keys'. We shall wait until another Guardian is defeated." with that, the guard vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: 2nd Key

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 6: The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: The Second Key

* * *

Realizing that it was almost dark, the group decided to camp out in the forest.

* * *

Lambo woke up due to a rabbit near his face and went after it.

Tsuna woke up in time to see Lambo run off into the forest and shook up Gokudera to go after him. As the two looked for Lambo, they fall into a pitfall and found Lambo happily greeting Rauji.

* * *

Tsuna and Gokudera found themselves trapped within a crystal cage and could only watch Lambo and Rauji. Just then, Reborn arrived and explained on Rauji's plan to lure Lambo. When Tsuna informed Lambo that he would help him, Rauji explained that the ceiling was being helped by the strength of the wall and that breaking the wall would cause the ceiling to collapse on Lambo. He added that the way they came through had already been sealed and that they could only sit and watch.

* * *

Lambo was completely unaware of the situation and tried to get Rauji to play as his servant.

A serious Rauji grabbed him and began to throw him around, saying that he would no longer be Lambo's slave. Lambo still thought that the fight was just another game since he thought that Rauji was timid since they had not seen each other for a long time.

Rauji refused to play, saying that Enma was his only Boss and that after he killed Lambo, he would kill the others one by one.

Lambo still did not understand the situation and began to prepare his toys for them to play with. As Lambo teased Rauji with his candy, Rauji approached him and destroyed his toys.

An enraged Lambo was determined to have Rauji play with him, his determination managed to awaken the Vongola Ore and upgrade it to the Vongola Gear which changed into the Thunder Helm Version X. However, he decided to take it off since it was too tight for his head, much to Tsuna and Gokudera's dismay.

Rauji tricked Lambo into _playing_ sumo wrestling with him with the first one to leave the platform being the loser.

Lambo happily accepted and Rauji immediately attacked, him causing him to fall off the platform. Rauji thought that Lambo was dead and knew that even if he was alive, he would be imprisoned by the Vindice.

However, Lambo managed to use his Ten Year Bazooka and changed into his future self, who managed to cling on the edge of the platform and got ready to fight against Rauji. As the 15-year-old Lambo started to understand the situation, Rauji began to explain the rules and his pride being his body that had never lost a match. Rauji then activated his Flame of the Mountain, which gave the appearance of a volcano erupting. Using its Flames, Rauji formed a set of jaws that he believed to be powerful and unmoving similar to a Stag Beetle.

Lambo began to sweat at the sight of his opponent, causing Tsuna and Gokudera to voice their worry. However, Lambo told them to quiet down since he was about to demonstrate his own pride.

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn watched on, holding their breath, but ended up surprised when Lambo reveals that his pride was to _never refuse a single invitation to go out and party_. Tsuna and Gokudera continued to panic, but Lambo was serious and assured them that he would not run away from the fight; he would stand there and handle it. Gokudera told him to use his Vongola Gear, informing him that it was his weapon.

* * *

Lambo examined the helmet and spotted the face of his bull, Gyuudon, and put it on. With the help of Tsuna and Gokudera, Lambo activated his helm with his Thunder Set and summoned Gyuudon Version X. Lambo then called on its Cambio Forma, making Gyuudon fuse with him and form the Lampo's Shield (V.V.G), which was a set of armor with massive horns which Lambo commented as being 'heavy'. After Lambo activated his Vongola Gear, he began to trip and accidentally hit a switch that changed the armor's horns into a new shape: the Wide Horn.

Lambo and Rauji then charged at each other, both refusing to lose to the other.

Lambo charged towards Rauji with his new weapon blazing and managed to connect with Rauji; however, much to his surprise, Rauji did not budge.

Rauji then casually tossed Lambo aside with his massive jaws.

Lambo managed to land on his feet, but did not hide the fact that he was in pain.

Rauji then reminded Lambo about what he had said earlier, that he had never been pushed over before. Rauji then proclaimed that he would shove Lambo out, and end this right there.

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn watched this battle tensely; Tsuna and Gokudera not believing the extent of Rauji's power. It was then that Reborn pointed out the reason why Rauji could not be pushed over: the source of Rauji's power was his foot. The two looked at Rauji's foot to see what Reborn meant and immediately noticed that Rauji's feet were safely embedded onto the ground using the very earth he was standing on.

* * *

Lambo felt that Rauji was cheating, and did not bother to hide his feelings, but Rauji explained that what he had done was to simply use his Mountain Flame to stabilize himself, and thus, not cheating. Rauji than explained the extent of power that the Mountain Flame possess, and fiercely declared that by using this Flames, the very earth could be summoned to help him. Upon saying this, Rauji used more of his power and created a mountain behind him to further emphasize his point.

* * *

The Vongola stared at Rauji's power shocked, realizing the grave situation that Lambo was in. They knew that Rauji would be near impossible to budge when he has a mountain behind him, and Reborn even reminded, that while Rauji moved closer towards Lambo, Lambo himself was getting pushed near the edge and stating grimly that it was only a matter of time before Lambo would be tossed out.

* * *

Rauji continued to taunt Lambo, challenging him to have another round with their Flames.

Lambo refused, saying that a game was not any fun if there was no chance of winning and told Rauji that what they were doing was not a game, that this was nothing short of bullying.

* * *

It was then that Tsuna informed Lambo about the rules of the fight; that if Lambo lost, the Vindice would arrive to take him, and imprison him in the Vendicare Prison.

* * *

Lambo was shocked by this piece of information, but still assured them that right now, his body was bloodless which means his body would no move.

* * *

Gokudera wanted Tsuna to let him handle Lambo, as he knew Lambo well and then he yelled at Lambo, telling him to do his best as one of the Vongola Guardians.

* * *

But upon hearing this, Lambo did not look motivated at all, he instead told Gokudera that Gokudera had done the worst possible thing as that kind of passionate thing only withered him up. He stated that he had now lost both his Dying Will, and his willingness to fight.

* * *

Tsuna yelled at Lambo to not give up, but Lambo just tearfully sobbed that he did not want this and asking why he had to face a monster like Rauji and how they expected him to win. Tsuna shouted at Lambo, asking him not to cry, but then Reborn told everyone that what was happening was his fault. He realized that his theory about treating Lambo like the other Guardians, like a man was wrong. Reborn admitted that he should not have bought Lambo to the island, and blamed himself for the situation that Lambo was in now. But Tsuna stopped Reborn and told him that it was not Reborn's fault, but his own. He confessed that he could have stopped Lambo if he had wanted to, but could not bring himself to reject him. He added that Lambo was just a kid, and it was wrong of him to involve him in such a dangerous situation. But Tsuna's rant was surprisingly stopped by Lambo himself.

* * *

Lambo told Tsuna that he was wrong, Lambo, now thinking about his past, informed everyone that there were memories from his past that he could never forget, whether it was the kind mama, the charming I-Pin or Tsuna, and all the other interesting people that were around him. Lambo added that he was happy to be around them, and enjoyed it more than anything and that it was his wish to catch up with them as soon as possible, to the world where Tsuna and his friends lived. Lambo then told Tsuna that he had to take the younger him with him wherever he went, as it was him that wanted to be with them.

* * *

Tsuna and Gokudera were surprised by Lambo's words but Reborn just smiled.

* * *

Lambo, now seemingly more willing to fight declared that he could not lose this fight and in order to face his younger self properly, he had to win. Upon saying this, he reignited his flames, ready to continue the battle.

Rauji did not seem impressed and reminded Lambo that he could not be pushed over.

Lambo merely stated that there was no telling unless he tried, and added that he felt like he remembered how to use the Vongola Gear, and then pointed at his curled horns. He then flipped a switch on his helmet and the horns began to change shape and activate a technique Lambo called Corna Molla Elettro Shock. Fierce Lightning emits from Lambo's horns which went on to pierce the surroundings.

Rauji, simply stated that, that level of attack would simply injure him, but not toss him over.

However, from the lightning that pierced the surrounding, something began to draw towards Lambo.

* * *

Reborn was the first to notice what it was, and informed the others that the things drawn towards Lambo were Iron Sand, explaining that Lambo's curled horns served as a coil, which would in turn create an electromagnet, that created a magnetic force by passing electric current.

* * *

Lambo looked at Rauji and stated that it was not just him that could use the landscape to his advantage. Upon saying this, he launched his attack at a surprised Rauji. The technique that Lambo called Ironhorn Electorico released fierce projectiles that shot towards Rauji.

The fight raged on as Lambo's horns and Rauji's jaws clashed.

Rauji noticed Lambo's horns and asks him if it was made of Iron Sand.

Lambo revealed that it was not just any random iron, but a super steel coated by the Lightning Flame's Hardening effect. Lambo then used his Ferro Corno Electro Shock that was able to break not only the mountain behind Rauji, but also his armor.

Rauji was sent flying and landed outside the platform, losing the match.

* * *

Tsuna and Gokudera congratulated Lambo but ended up disappointed when Lambo removed his armor and almost tripped.

* * *

Rauji then stood up and informed the Vongola that even though he lost, Enma and the others would avenge him.

Lambo, not knowing Enma, expressed his confusion, prompting Rauji to tell him all about Enma and their strong bond. Due to being persecuted by other Mafia Families under Vongola, they all lost their families.

The Vongola were upset about this as Rauji continued by saying that they shared the hatred and sorrow of being persecuted and that was what gives them a strong bond.

* * *

"Here they come." Reborn warned as the Vindice appeared to take Rauji off.

"The loser is Rauji Ooyama." the prison guard declared. "The Mountain Guardian of the Simon. Thus, we shall leave behind the second 'Key' that was given to us by Giotto and Kozato. It's this."

"A flower?" Tsuna echoed as the glowing blossom appeared.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_How's Franco's condition?" Kozato pressed as G tended to the grievously injured man._

"_Not good." G shook his head. "Doctors were threatened by them and didn't show up."_

"_Why has Franco gotten into this?" Kozato insisted._

"_It's because he didn't give them 90% off." Giotto replied. "This town is a paradise for outlaws... they threaten towns' people and take their money away. I love this town."_

_Kozato tightened his hold on the flower. "It's a poor town but shines like the sun... the towns' people are always happy and I like their smile... just shutting up and looking at the town falling into ruin!" he snapped, getting up. "I had enough already! A vigilante group..." he muttered. "Giotto..."_

"_A vigilante group?" Giotto echoed._

"_If nobody can help us, we must save the town ourselves." Kozato explained._

"_However, in order to do so, we need a powerful leadership that can manage people. Like the Sky that can warp up Rain, Storm, and even the Sun." Giotto reminded._

"_There's no one, but you, Giotto." Kozato insisted._

* * *

"What?" Tsuna was stunned after the memory ended. "So the one who suggested Primo to organize a vigilante group that is going to be the basis of the Vongola was the first Simon, Simon Kozato."

* * *

_Byakuran,_ the comatose Saori passed her request to the former Gesso Boss. _Please take care of Yamamoto._

_Leave it to me._ The winged Byakuran assured, landing beside Yamamoto's hospital bed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: 3rd Key

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 7: The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: The Third Key

* * *

As Tsuna, Gokudera, Reborn and Lambo walked through the old and rotten Italian houses, they hears a voice and saw P. Shitt sitting inside one of the houses. She seemed to be studying.

Gokudera called out to her, informing her that he was there to fight. However, she ignored them, much to Tsuna's surprise. Gokudera then addressed her as _Shitopi-chan_ which caused her to face them and talk properly, much to Tsuna's surprise.

P. Shitt stated that the town was similar to where their ancestors lived in. After saying this, P. Shitt went out of the house and requested Gokudera to fight her which he accepted.

Gokudera reassured that he would defeat the U.M.A. for the sake of the homosapiens and as a Vongola Guardian and started to tell P. Shitt about his pride but P. Shitt interrupted him, telling him that she already knows his pride: his pride is that he is being a _Subordinate of Vongola Decimo_.

Gokudera confirmed it to be true, causing P. Shitt to comment that he was weak since his pride was connected to someone. She then revealed her pride: _Always being herself without falsehood_.

As the fight began, Gokudera summoned Uri as Uri (Version X).

* * *

Tsuna was surprised to see Uri now attached to Gokudera, remembering that it used to scratch him.

* * *

Gokudera then initiated his Cambio Forma thus creating "The Revival of the Smokin' Bomb" as G's Archery (V.V.G).

P. Shitt was surprised to see Gokudera smoking a pipe. However, Gokudera stated that the pipe was actually part of his Vongola Gear.

P. Shitt complimented it and told them that she would like to shove 20 of them up her nose, surprising Tsuna and Gokudera.

Gokudera tried to recover by asking about the rules but P. Shitt replied that it had already been decided and that they were going to pop balloons.

Gokudera was confused about this but P. Shitt handed him some Fiamma Balloons and instructed him to light it up similar to the way he light his ring.

Gokudera did as was told and was surprised to see the balloons floating, thinking that they were alien weapons.

P. Shitt then lit her own balloons and informed Gokudera that the balloons were as delicate as rubber balloons and that they would follow them within a one meter radius. P. Shitt then explained that the rules were whoever pops both their opponents balloons first was the winner.

Gokudera was relieved by this, saying that he was wondering how he would feel if he hit a girl, even though he still thought that P. Shitt was just a U.M.A in the form of one, and that he would be able to run wild with his Vongola Gear.

P. Shitt continued to tell him that their field was the entire town and that if they were not finished within five minutes, it was a tie, which would result both of them to be imprisoned just like Koyo and Ryohei.

Gokudera agreed with the rules but first warned Tsuna and the others to get to somewhere safe.

After the others left, the battle started with Gokudera using his new technique, Rocket Bomb Version X.

P. Shitt saw this and commented that their speed and power had increased and also gained homing abilties and uses her equipment to melt them.

Gokudera tried to back away when P. Shitt approached.

However, P. Shitt easily outran him and managed to grapple him, explaining that she loved everyone including him but she loved herself the most, before popping one of his Balloons.

Gokudera tried to recover, but was unable to move due to P. Shitt's Ground Fermentation, which changed the spot Gokudera was standing on into a swamp.

Gokudera released his Air Bomb, a new technique from his Vongola Gear, blasting himself into the air and freeing himself from the swamp.

As Gokudera recovered, P. Shitt began to taunt him about Tsuna being no good. She informed Gokudera that when she was closely observing him, she saw that he managed to push himself to see Tsuna as the Boss, looking past all of Tsuna's no good parts. She thought Tsuna as ignorant and began to tell the group about Tsuna's bad grades, his perverted nature and showed them a picture of him when he saw Kyoko's skirt blown up by the wind,

* * *

Reborn was impressed that P. Shitt knew a lot of things about Tsuna while Tsuna started to cry out of embarrassment.

* * *

P. Shitt told Gokudera to wake up, asking if he would not see him as a loser if Tsuna was not Vongola Decimo.

* * *

Tsuna started to get worried about Gokudera but was surprised to see him unaffected.

* * *

A sudden explosion behind P. Shitt caused one of her balloons to burst and P. Shitt asked Gokudera where the dynamites came from but Gokudera did not answer her and informed her that he knew all about the no good parts of Tsuna, much to Tsuna's dismay. Gokudera then continued that the reasons P. Shitt gave him was just a tenth of the Tsuna he knows, the tenth about the Vongola boss that he respected, surprising P. Shitt and Tsuna. He then challenged P. Shitt to see who was stronger. He began to charge at P. Shitt, saying that he was fighting for Tsuna and to be his right hand man and that was the reason why he did not like himself. He added that it was not his weakness because the right hand man he was aiming to be was not him yet because he was missing something, and that was why he trained, stretching himself and scheming.

P. Shitt was confused by what Gokudera was saying and destroyed Gokudera's dynamites. Gokudera then explained how he did the surprise attack earlier: his Vongola gear used dynamites as the main weapon, but another main weapon could be detached from it and that secret weapon was aiming for the catnip he put on P. Shitt.

Just then, Uri jumped from behind P. Shitt and P. Shitt understood when and how Gokudera put the catnip. She then saw Uri's tail acting as a fuse and Gokudera informed her that Uri was the Vongola Gear's other weapon and his other self.

Uri then exploded and popped P. Shitt's balloon.

* * *

Tsuna congratulated Gokudera and asked him if Uri shrunk.

Gokudera agreed and concluded that Uri Bomb consumes Uri's own flame, causing her to shrink: the more they use it, however, Gokudera assured that Uri would be back to normal when he regained his strength.

"The victor and the defeated have been decided." the Vindice appeared. "The defeated is P. Shitt of the Simon Family. And now, I give you the third 'Key' that I was entrusted with by Giotto and Kozato. Take us to the past of the Vongola and Simon." he instructed, the envelope sending the memories to everyone's minds.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Boss!" Kozato's subordinate rushed in. "You received a letter from a person called Giotto!"_

"_From Giotto?" Kozato blinked. "I wonder how many years it has been since. Giotto is now the Boss of a big Family."_

Hi, Kozato, how are you? _The letter started. _I hope you receive this letter since you have no fixed address. Actually, I'm the one who's supposed to have the free life that you're leading now, you know. Now, I've gained trustworthy comrades one after another, and the bond of the Family has gotten stronger even since we found Lady Astraea. The organization has continued to grow bigger and bigger since. It's a giant organization that even the police can't interfere recklessly with. However, it scares me sometimes... whether it is really what I really wanted to do... it makes me wonder if the Vongola I created in order to save the things precious to me has now actually become something fearful to people.. I'd like to know if there's a right answer. I'm sorry to make you listen to me whine, Kozato. Since you're the only one I can talk about this... sorry about telling you this right after what I said, but Astraea has predicted that the biggest war ever is coming soon. It'll be a dangerous fight even though I've gathered all of the Vongola's forces... I know that you're a Boss, leading fifty excellent members. Would you lend me your power, at the very least for Astraea's sake? Kozato, I'd like to see you too. - Vongola Primo.

"_Wait for me, Giotto." Kozato promised. "I'll be there to you help out."_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: 4th Key

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 8: The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: The Fourth Key

* * *

Hibari jumped off from the helicopter, surprising the others. As Kusakabe left, Hibari asked Adelheid where the other 'little animal' was that 'ran wild' during the Inheritance Ceremony, aka Enma, as stated by Reborn.

Adelheid then told Hibari that the boss of Simon, Enma, was different from the cowardly boss of Vongola and to never lump them together.

Hibari, however, did not see any difference and stated that it was just a territory, surprising Tsuna and Gokudera.

Adelheid then challenged Hibari to a duel, which Hibari accepted since he already saw the size of the fangs of her beast from the fight on the rooftop before, then claimed that she could not bite him to death.

Hibari began to insult Adelheid by saying that she would make a good outlet for his frustration as a lump of meat.

This angered Adelheid further who countered that Hibari still did not understand the terrifying strength of Simon. She then revealed her pride, which was the _Simon Family led by Enma and the will to cleanse_ while Hibari's pride was _Himura Family, __Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee and the iron hammer for those who disturb their order_, which commented by Gokudera, that he knew it would become like this and Reborn said that Hibari was just sparkling right now.

Adelheid who thought so, decided that they would battle for the armbands; whoever took the opponent's armband first wins.

Hibari replied that they did not need to decide on any means, since he completely stressed out and anything that diverted that into was fine by him.

Adelheid then revealed her Flames, Glacier Flames, and motioned Hibari to follow her to the stage where their battle would be. She then froze the entire waterfall to help her reach the ground safely.

* * *

Reborn commented that she was strong which was why she was practically the leader of the Simon Family.

As Hibari walked to the waterfall, he confronted Tsuna and told him that his face just now was boring and instructed him to look closely at his fight, which surprised Tsuna.

* * *

As Hibari jumped, he summoned Roll, who squealed in horror because he was falling but Hibari calmed him down and ordered him to change to Needle Ball form, which Roll did so and helped Hibari to reach the ground safely like Adelheid did.

* * *

From afar, Julie and Chrome are watching and Julie asked Chrome who was the number one bad guy out of everyone there.

Chrome looked at Hibari, then to Tsuna, Gokudera, and Reborn and she pointed out and answered Tsuna.

Julie agreed with her as he changed back to Daemon who stated that Tsuna had inherited the thick blood of Vongola Primo and he was a dangerous factor of the Vongola. He added that they must eliminate the reminder of Vongola Primo's bitter legacy and in order to do that, they needed his own abilities as he remembered the conversation he had with Saori.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I see you're awake." Julie remarked as Saori stirred. "Did you sleep well?"_

"_You..." Saori frowned. "Julie Katou... no." she corrected herself. "Daemon Spade!"_

"_Oya, oya." Daemon tsked, changing back. "How long have you known?"  
_

"_Ever since the beginning." Saori shot back. "What do you want?" she demanded, finding herself unable to move, her arms secured to a stone cross._

"_Saori, Astraea, I will have you under my control." Daemon declared, the Golden Apple in his hand._

"_That's..." Saori gaped. "The Golden Apple!"_

"_You're going to have so much fun with this apple." Daemon grinned. "If you're done with it, I'll rule the Mafia as it was meant to be."_

"_And you had to use Julie's body to do that?" Saori glared. "I will not allow that you hurt others to achieve your goals."_

"_You can't do anything!" Daemon growled. "I will suck you dry of your 'Life Flames'. You should think about your situation, Astraea."_

"_That wouldn't help you." Saori stood firm. "The Vongola will come to my rescue. You are aware of this? Or have you forgotten, after all this time?"_

"_What?" Daemon hissed. _She's totally relaxed and even smiles._ He wondered, taken aback by the unfazed Saori. _She is not at least afraid. _"Well, that's interesting." he chuckled. "Funny even, your Guardians are as good as dead! They will die. You'll see, your hope will soon turn into desperation. But I forgot to mention one tiny detail to you; for my ambition to be complete, this apple has absorb all your 'Life Flames'. And only when you are dead, will I release Julie from my control. And now..." he raised the apple. "Enjoy my apple. You will find it... to your taste." he laughed as he attached the Golden Apple to Saori's left breast, the said metal metallic fruit beginning its job of draining Astraea of her 'Life Flames'._

* * *

Back in the fight, Adelheid demanded Hibari to equip his Vongola Gear.

Hibari ordered Roll to go to Cambio Forma. Roll obeyed and merged with Hibari, revealing his Vongola Gear that modified his uniform, toufa, and Hibird.

Adelheid then prepared to attack, starting the battle between the _Seething Ice Queen_ and _Carnivorous Prefect of Discipline._

Adelheid and Hibari began their fight.

* * *

Tsuna headed down near the battlefield to take a closer look since Hibari told him to watch his fight.

* * *

Adelheid claimed that she did not intent to cross weapons with Hibari directly, making Hibari think that she already gave up but Adelheid declared that she had claimed her victory.

Hibari made his first move and rushed to Adelheid, attacking her with his toufa which were easily dodged by Adelheid.

Adelheid then jumped into the waterfall and used her Flames to create a strong defense castle, Diamond Castle, Muro Difesa Invincible, which she explained could protect her from even Tsuna's X-Burner.

Hibari asked how she would take his armband while she was inside the ice.

Adelheid replied that she would not be the one to take it.

From the river, the water formed into 500 ice puppets resembling Adelheid, with each puppet having the same power as hers, Gruppo Attacco Invincible and they were the ones who would fight him and take his armband. As the puppets surrounded Hibari, Adelheid declared that he had no chance of winning from the very beginning and ordered her puppets to attack.

Hibari was able to block the first puppet's attack, but the remaining puppets attacked from other directions, seemingly killing him. However, with his new toufa, he was able to defeat them by using the chains at the tonfa's ends.

* * *

Upon defeating several Blizzaroids, Reborn stated that Hibari's new Vongola Gear had incredible potential.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adelheid reassured herself, knowing that while Hibari had defeated seven clones, 493 remain and assumed that Hibari would be too exhausted to reach her.

Hibari retorted that Adelheid had yet to realize the magnitude of what she was dealing with and that because he put his armband at stake, she had better prepare. Hibari then explained that the word 'discipline' was something he would never give up, regardless of the condition. It was not his pride, but rather his pride was to not give up on it.

* * *

At these words, Tsuna reflected on what he could not give up while Hibari glared at Adelheid, promising to bite her to death soon after.

* * *

Hibari sent Hibird away to find Saori and continued to slay the remaining Blizzaroids single-handedly while maintaining no damage on his personage and shocking everyone, including Daemon, who was observing the battle in the shadows.

* * *

Daemon then stated that Hibari was a demon and recalled only a handful of people in Vongola history with the ability to fight like that, including the strongest of Primo's Guardians, Alaude. This forced Daemon to wonder if Saori had already known that the tenth generation guardians were the second coming of the first generation Vongola Boss and Guardians.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, it appeared Hibari already defeated a majority of the Blizzaroids, contemplating on whether or whether not to use an attack he had yet to show Adelheid and Tsuna's group as there were only a small group of enemies left to fight. With this thought, he extended the chains connected to his toufa with the Cloud Flame's Propagation attribute, slicing through and defeating the remaining Blizzardroids. As Hibari looked to Adelheid, he declared that it was her turn next.

Undeterred, Adelheid reformed several Blizzardroids behind Hibari, who dismissed them as they were 'not a threat' to him.

Adelheid then asked Hibari why a fighter of his caliber had sided with Tsuna, and Hibari retorted that he was not and asked Adelheid why she followed someone equally pitiful.

When Adelheid tried to defend Enma by saying he carried the sadness of Simon, Hibari remarked that he was a small animal and, because he bore things too big for him, kept screaming.

This sent Adelheid into a rage, who declared that Enma hated war and only chose this path to preserve the Simon, while sending her revived Blizzardroids to attack Hibari, who quickly cut them down.

Hibari then began striking Adelheid's Diamond Castle, but his attacks seemed to do nothing more than leave shallow cracks in the ice.

As Adelheid revived her Blizzardroids again, Hibari quickly defeated them and continued trying to break the castle, but Reborn warned that if Hibari continued at this pace, he would run out of stamina.

When Adelheid claimed that Hibari would never break her castle and take her armband, Hibari retorted that in some cases, small animals were not weaklings and had their methods of survival, otherwise they would had died out long ago. He then declared that Roll would be the one to shatter her castle from the inside; as Adelheid ponders what he meant, it was revealed that Hibari planted copies of Roll in each crack he left. He then had Roll go into Needle Sphere Form and the replicas inside the castle grew and shattered it. He then appeared behind a stunned Adelheid who announced that despite her loss, Enma would revive the Simon and Hibari would regret siding with the Vongola.

Hibari responded that he was not on either side but did as he pleased, which Adelheid claimed making him a true cloud of the great sky.

While Hibari did not like her phrasing, he stated that the sky did allow the clouds to move freely, but one day he would bite the sky itself.

* * *

With Hibari emerging victorious in his battle against Adelheid, Tsuna reflected on what he could not give up.

"Vindice!" Tsuna exclaimed, as the ghostly guards appeared.

"Adelheid Suzuki has been defeated." the Vindice claimed their prisoner. "Since the battle ended, we shall now hand over the fourth 'Key' that Giotto and Cozarto have entrusted to us. This..." they presented a glowing bottle of ink.

"An ink bottle?" Tsuna blinked.

"The continuation of the previous memory..." Gokudera breathed. "Finally..."

_Simon Cozarto goes to his final battle to save the Vongola..._ Tsuna mused, as the beams of light shot into the minds of everyone involved.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What is the situation in the southern Italy after?" Sienna inquired, everyone having gathered for a meeting in the mansion._

"_A large enemy force is gathering." Asari replied. "It looks like it's going to be a long hard battle. However, we cannot spare anymore of our forces since there are three other conflicts going on."_

"_Primo, Sienna, we have a problem!" Knuckle rushed in. "There's a Family isolated right in the middle of the enemy lines!"_

"_What?" Giotto exclaimed, standing up and knocking over the ink bottle. "Where do they belong to?"_

"_A Family called 'Simon'!" Knuckle replied._

"_What did you say?" an equally shocked G demanded._

"_Cozarto... is here?" Giotto breathed._

"_They're completely surrounded." Knuckle added. "It's only a matter of time before they fall."_

"_Why is Cozarto here?" Sienna wondered. "He's supposed to have no knowledge of this battle."_

"_I'm going out to help Cozarto." Giotto declared. "Take care of everything."_

"_We can't let you do that, Primo." Daemon objected. "If you act carelessly at a time like this, there will be unrest and it will affect the morale of the entire Vongola Family. Please let that to me." he requested. "I will take an elite force and make sure to create an escape route for the Simon."_

"_Sorry, Daemon." Giotto apologized beforehand. "I'm counting on you."_

"_I'll be on my way." Daemon replied. Turning, no one saw his smirk._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: 5th Key

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 9: The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: The Fifth Key

* * *

After forcing Julie to shed his guise as Daemon, Kaoru burst into the battlefield and impaled Daemon with his arm blade, claiming that he would never forgive Daemon for what he has done, enraged at him for using the Simon Family as his playthings.

However, Daemon managed to use an illusion and stabbed Kaoru from behind, revealing that he controlled not only the Mist of the Seven Flames of the Sky, but also commanded the power of Desert of Seven Flames of the Earth. He then ordered Chrome to create a Mist Barrier with her technique, Cortina Nebbia, to trap Tsuna and the others since he realized that it would be troublesome if they all attacked him at once. He then explained that in order to create a strong Vongola after Tsuna and his Family were gone, he would need a strong, tough, and healthy vessel—to which Mukuro was the perfect candidate and warned that the if they destroyed the mist barrier, Chrome would die.

Kaoru took the chance and attacked Daemon from the side.

Daemon gets irritated and sliced Kaoru across the chest while Adelheid ordered Kaoru to run.

Daemon thanked Kaoru for eliminating the Vongola Rain Guardian. He was about to stab Kaoru when Yamamoto suddenly intervened and blocked Spade's scythe. Everyone was shocked and Yamamoto apologized to Tsuna for _running in late _and use his sword to get Daemon to stay away, asking Kaoru if he was alright.

Kaoru stared at Yamamoto and asked him why he saved him for he tried to kill him.

Yamamoto simply beamed and answered, "Of course! That's what friends are for.", causing Kaoru to start tearing up.

Yamamoto entered the battle after saving Kaoru to fight against Daemon Spade.

Kaoru cried, still thinking he should not have been saved by Yamamoto because of how he injured him.

* * *

Tsuna and Daemon wondered how Yamamoto had healed from his wounds, Daemon remarking that he should had been in 'critical condition' and could not have healed this quickly to which Yamamoto shot back saying that Daemon should have died long ago.

Daemon still wondered how Yamamoto was saved and the Rain Guardian replied that he was saved by an old acquaintance of his, with Tsuna and Gokudera staring in surprise to the old acquaintance part.

Daemon became enraged, saying that his plan had gone for the worst and wanted to finish it by his own hand like he did before.

Yamamoto became excited because he had not been in a fight for a while and Hibari got mad because Daemon was his prey.

* * *

Gokudera and Tsuna was worried because Yamamoto did not have his Vongola Gear to fight against Daemon Spade.

* * *

Yamamoto assured them that he brought it with him and revealed his Vongola Gear, the Necklace of the Rain Version X and wasted no time in calling out his two pets Jiro and Kojirou, turning them into Cambio Form, changing his outfit turns into the one that Asari wore, minus the hat, holding two swords.

Daemon stared in amusement at him, then attacked Yamamoto, Yamamoto blocking with great speed with both arms protecting himself from Daemon's scythe.

Daemon forewarned Yamamoto to not just watch his front as another weapon came from the ground about to stab Yamamoto.

* * *

Gokudera screamed for him to look behind him when Kaoru blocked the attack with his own body.

Kaoru remarked that Yamamoto could have blocked that attack but told him that he must repay his debt to him.

The Vindice returned, saying the loser was Kaoru Mizuno.

Adelheid tried to defend Kaoru, saying that he had not figured out his pride yet but the Vindice corrected her, saying that his pride had already been broken.

Kaoru concurred, saying that his pride was in the Simon but he felt like he was betraying all his friends that were kind to him and that he wanted atone for his crimes, losing his capability to fight the Vongola.

Daemon then interjected saying that Kaoru was a piece of junk and declared that they could now watch an interesting show.

"Now that the battle has been decided." the Vindice declared. "I present the fifth 'Key'. Behold." he released the torn paper with a 'Dying Will' Flame.

"At last." Daemon grinned. "I'm sure you've figured out what you're about to see in this next memory, haven't you? The execution of my plan to tear a man apart. The final moments of Simon Cozarto."

The shredded piece of paper then shot beams of light in the minds of everyone embroiled.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_We've found them." one of Daemon's hooded subordinates reported. "The Simon Family is surrounded by the enemy in large numbers. They're under siege, but somehow holding on. At this rate, it's only a matter of time until they're crushed."_

"_He's an amazingly resilient man, that Simon Cozarto." Daemon admitted. "We certainly need to do some erasing after all. For now, we shall rush to the aid of the Simon Family. In order to annihilate their Family, we shall tear Simon Cozarto apart. If we come bearing these orders marked with the seal of the 'Dying Will' Flame, they will believe that we are their allies and let their guard down."_

"_Understood, sir!" the group chorused._

* * *

_Later..._

"_Daemon," Giotto hurried over to his wounded Guardian's side. "Are you alright?"_

"_I'm sorry, sir!" Daemon apologized. "The enemy vastly outnumbered our expectations. Even against our elite forces, their relentless assault annihilated us."_

"_I'm so sorry." Sienna knelt by the Mist Guardian's side. "I'll take the responsibility."_

"_I should have gone after all." Giotto cursed._

"_That's useless!" Daemon barked. "Even by the time I rushed there, it was too late. Simon Cozarto... is no more. I tried to at least bring his remains back."_

"_I see." Sienna sighed, getting up._

"_We're indebted to you, Daemon." Giotto added, turning, both not noticing Daemon's satisfied grin._

* * *

_Back in the battlefield..._

"_Simon Cozarto!" Daemon's forces rushed in. "We're here under the orders of Daemon Spade of the Vongola Family." they presented the seal. "We are your reinforcements."_

"_Don't lie to me." Cozarto chided. "Under orders of that man named Daemon, you've come here to wipe us out, haven't you? So, it's true." he remarked. "I realized there was a traitor within the Vongola. I realized it when the letter I received had 'from Primo' written on it... Giotto never refers himself as 'Primo' to me. The third letter was a fake. I became worried about Giotto and tried to act quickly. But it appears Daemon Spade was one step ahead of me. So I guess this is it then. But I'm going to fight until the end."_

"_Us too!" the remaining Simon Family chorused._

"_Well spoken." the hooded forces tore the seal apart. "Though it appears Lady Astraea and Vongola Primo were one step ahead of Daemon Spade. We had already seen through the plan of our Boss, Daemon Spade." the group removed their hoods. "By the orders of Astraea and Vongola Primo... better yet... for your and Giotto's friendship... the Simon Family... we shall... defend it to the very end!" G declared, revealing himself and the remaining Guardians to Cozarto. "Cozarto, these men are the same as me, Giotto's Guardians." the Storm Guardian introduced. "Please trust us. We could just go full force right here and now, but we don't want Daemon Spade to know that we've come to the aid of te Simon Family just yet. Just leave this to these guys. You and I should go to Giotto. We'll introduce you to Sienna as well."_

"_Thank you." Cozarto breathed._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: 6th Key

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 10: The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: The Sixth Key

* * *

Daemon Spade was outraged after realizing that Astraea and Primo saw through his plan to turn the Simon and Vongola against each other.

Adelheid and Kaoru were shocked as they realized that Cozarto was not killed after all, and Reborn commented that the handed down history of the Simon appeared to have been rewritten and wondered if Saori already knew of this; that was why she had allowed herself to be taken.

* * *

In Enma's castle...

"What are you talking about?" Hibari questioned, entering Enma's chamber, the almost dead Saori in his arms. "That little runt is my prey. Well, I suppose I can wait for you to be killed first. Afterwards, I'll bite him to death."

"Hibari, I'm sorry." Tsuna apologized beforehand and swallowed his 'Dying Will' pills. "Well, here I go."

Enma released several huge spheres and the charging Tsuna was sucked towards them.

Reborn remarked that Enma probably controlled gravity, and that the spheres had as much gravity as a star.

* * *

As Tsuna broke free from one of the spheres, they began to shatter.

* * *

Gokudera explained that when a star was crushed by its own gravity, it became a black holes. Sure enough, the spheres turned into black holes, confirming his suspicions.

Tsuna had trouble escaping, and even at full power he was having trouble escaping. He yelled that Enma should not underestimate him, and that he was a different person since when they first met. He then instructed Natsu to activate his Cambio Forma..

With his new Version Vongola Gear, Tsuna escaped the black hole Enma had created.

* * *

Gokudera commented that Tsuna's combustion were on a different level from before.

* * *

Tsuna propelled towards Enma, but was pelted by a large amount of rocks and debris torn up from the ground by Enma's Gravity Control. He then heard a familiar voice calling out to him, the owner of the voice pleading for help and that he did not want to be alone. Tsuna immediately recognized the voice as Enma's and attempted to snap Enma out of his trance-state.

He punched Enma to wake him, but his efforts were wasted as Enma was still unable to control his powers.

With Enma's powers still spiraling out of control, a large chunk of debris was torn from the ground and thrown towards Tsuna, who made no effort to dodge it. He called out to Enma again, exclaiming that he was there for him.

The out-of-control Enma then began having flashbacks of his time with Tsuna, and remembered meeting Tsuna, who he considered as a friend.

Tsuna then convinced Enma that he was a friend and asked if Enma remembered him.

Regaining control of himself temporarily, Enma woke up to a headache as the memories of the previous 'Keys; were flooding into his mind. In those memories he discovered that Vongola Primo did not actually betray Cozarto Simon, and thanked Tsuna for not betraying him either. However, he then warned that it was no good, and that he could no longer control his powers. He then fell into one of his own artificial black holes and told Tsuna and the others to run away.

However, Tsuna stayed and assured Enma that he would be saved; and he began a new sequence to counteract the power of the black hole, 'Operation XX'.

As Enma was struggling to contain the power of the black hole he has created, Tsuna fired up his X-Burner.

* * *

Noticing the use of both hands, Yamamoto and Gokudera remarked that how he could not possibly do this, as Tsuna would be pushed back by the power of X-Burner.

Reborn noted the new look of the gauntlets, as they had thrusters to emit soft flames to counteract the hard flames released from Tsuna's hands.

When the gauge was ready, Tsuna fired his new attack, XX-Burner.

* * *

The blast Enma hit head on, and Gokudera commented on how intense the blast was while Yamamoto wondered if Enma would be able to survive the hit.

As Reborn was about to say something, Tsuna cut in, commenting that 'I'll save you, no matter what. My pride is at stake.'

At the shocked expressions on Yamamoto's, Gokudera's, Reborn's, and Enma's faces, Enma questioned what Tsuna's pride was. He went on to think that the XX Burner would not be able to stop his black hole.

As was is hit with the power of the sky, he realized the rule of the sky , 'harmony'.

The blast caused cracks to appear in the architecture of the building, and dust and debris to fly.

* * *

As the dust settled, Yamamoto and Gokudera rushed over to see Tsuna laying on the ground next to Natsu, wondering if Enma was alive.

When it finally cleared, a scratched up, coughing Enma appeared, and Lambo joking about his 'bed hair'.

Tsuna rushed over to Enma as he apologized 'because of our mistakes' that everything happened.

Forgiving him, Tsuna assured that it was not his fault and insisted that Daemon was the one responsible.

Enma was curious as to what Tsuna's pride really was, and Tsuna answered that his pride was him. Seeing that Enma was stunned, he explained that even he did not know what he had no idea what it was, and had not until that moment and that he was not capable of something amazing like that. He explained that Hibari showed him that pride was something you could not ever surrender and concluded that if that was what pride really was, then he could answer it sincerely and confidently that his pride was his comrades, his friends.

Enma could not believe that everything was Daemon's doing when Tsuna and the others explained to him. He asked Tsuna if it was alright if he came to help them, to which Tsuna agreed.

Reborn joked about how Tsuna and Enma made the absolutely and utterly no-good team.

Lambo, when asked which one is utterly no-good, chose Tsuna.

"The loser has been decided." the Vindice appeared. "The loser is the Simon Family Boss, Kozato Enma."

"We don't have any ill feelings towards one another anymore at all." Tsuna protested. "There's no point to this battle anymore."

"The battle cannot be stopped until the very end." the Vindice stated. "This law was set in place by your ancestors. We present the sixth 'Key'. This..." he released the clear pacifier.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Where's the Boss?" one of the recovering Simon Family members inquired._

"_He went to meet the Vongola Primo." his comrade replied._

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"_Thank you, you really saved me, Giotto." Cozarto remarked._

"_It's been years since the three of us have been together like this, Cozarto." Giotto agreed. "By the way, this is Sienna; the reincarnation of Lady Astraea."_

"_How are you going to deal with that traitor, Daemon?" G asked._

"_I've got an idea about that." Cozarto voiced. "Why don't we just stay quiet about everything that happened here? Our Simon Family was killed in the battle with the Vongola. What if we just let that be the truth?"_

"_What are you saying, Cozarto?" Giotto demanded._

"_I just have this strong feeling..." Cozarto explained. "That getting rid of that man Daemon won't be a simple task. If we were to eliminate Daemon Spade, there would be much sacrifice involved. On the other hand, if Daemon continues to live, we Simon will become your weak point."_

"_So if you just disappeared from this world and went into hiding..." Sienna realized where Cozarto was getting at._

"_Do you understand what you're saying, Cozarto?" Giotto barked. "To disappear from this world and continued living on in the shadows, what's so heroic and grand about that?"_

"_You need not worry." Cozarto assured. "We're pretty reclusive people after all."_

"_What about the children?" Giotto pressed. "Do you plan to just let your future generations carry that burden?"_

"_I do." Cozarto stood firm. "Our Family is not so weak."_

"_Fine." Sienna sighed, relenting. "But I want you to swear; that as long as the Vongola exists, the Simon will always be there in the shadows supporting them."_

"_In that case, I swear." Cozarto replied. "The Simon Family bears no resentment or bitterness towards the Vongola Family for this incident. No matter whatever happens, from now until the end of time, our Families will always be close."_

"_Yeah." Giotto sealed the promise._

"_You've said the words." the Vindice appeared. "Now I must uphold the Mafia law. Giotto and Cozarto."_

"_Vindice!" Cozarto recognized the clear pacifier._

"_Or should I call you Bermuda Von Vichtenstein?" Sienna voiced._

* * *

"Hey Vindice, why do you possess that clear pacifier?" Reborn demanded.

"We have no reason to tell you." the Vindice remained silent. "Kozato Enma, you are the Boss of the Simon Family, so you will stay and watch the battle of both Families until the end. You imprisonment will be taken care of after the battle of your final Guardian." with that, the Vindice vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: 7th Key

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 11: The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: The Seventh Key

* * *

Elsewhere, the battle between Mukuro and Daemon continued, Daemon bringing out what appears to be a normal deck of playing cards, but Daemon revealed that with both the Mist Flame and Julie Katou's Desert Flame, he held the two jokers that creates illusions and that Mukuro's illusions couldn't defeat his. Mukuro then pulls out his Vongola gear ore and upgrades it into the Earring of the Mist Version X. Mukuro calls upon Mukuro Version X and uses Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear, which turns Mukuro's Trident into a khakkhara .

Mukuro uses his khakkhara with his Six Paths of Reincarnation which took shape outside and surrounded Daemon in all six shapes of Mukuro's Eye. This powerful technique then deceived Daemon Spade's Devil Lens, trapping Daemon within it. Daemon was then seen falling into a giant Mukuro's hand before getting squished and wrapped up in what appears to be a lotus flower. Just as Mukuro was about to finish him off, Daemon changed into an illusion of Chrome, who pleaded him to stop, but Mukuro recognized that she was an illusion and his six shapes of eyes changed into Daemon's cards where M.M., Chikusa Kakimoto, Ken Joshima and Flan suddenly materialized from. These illusions of Mukuro's so-called friends attacked him, but with Daemon using his friends to attack, he knew that Mukuro would not fight back or at least would make Mukuro's concentration dull, but Mukuro used his khakkhara to strike them all down at once, stating that he did not share emotional bonds with the five of them, added that he was on his own and would not hesitate to kill them.

The illusion faded along with Daemon who slowly changed back into Julie as he admitted and that Mukuro's possession was on a different level as his bond was absolute. He then called Mukuro and his group as an absurd group of guys as he seemingly faded away, with Mukuro bidding him farewell.

Before Daemon passed out, he thanked Mukuro, to which Mukuro commented it was nonsense as Daemon Spade was a person who always had to have the last word.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Tsuna and the others arrived, shocked to find that Mukuro had already defeated Daemon.

Mukuro responded that since Daemon was his enemy, he would not allow him to survive.

Hibari abruptly threw his toufa at him; Mukuro deflecting the weapon easily.

Hibari remarked that since Mukuro had using his powers for the battle with Daemon, his reactions are slow and it would not be fun to fight him now.

Mukuro replied that he would be his opponent anytime.

Saori cut off Hibari's retort by instructing Mukuro to return to his body ASAP; they did not know Daemon like she did.

Mukuro agreeing to her suggestion, returned Chrome's body back.

When she awakened, Chrome asked where Mukuro was and Saori assured her that he had defeated Daemon without a scratch, much to Chrome's relief.

This made Gokudera comment that Chrome was weird since she was the one who was captured, with Yamamoto agreeing, saying that she was only all worried about Mukuro rather than herself. However, their moment was cut off when the owl Mukuro spoke.

Everyone realized that the owl was possessed by Mukuro.

Mukuro explained that his connection with his body had been blocked and it took all of his remaining power to possess Mukurou.

Julie awoke without any memories of what was happening, which confirmed that Julie was no longer being possessed by Daemon.

Enma asked Julie if he remembered anything, to which Julie replied that he did not and it was like he was sleeping for a long period of time.

Saori noted that if the battle was over, then the Vindice were suppose to appear now but they did not, meaning the battle was not over yet.

Mukuro confirmed that while he was possessing Chrome's body, Daemon took the opportunity to take his soulless body in the Vendicare Prison.

* * *

In Vendicare Prison, Daemon Spade, who was possessing Mukuro's body, freed himself from the chains that bound him, promising Tsuna and his Family that he would get them soon as he thanked Mukuro, stating that he would be having his body.

* * *

Saori explained that there was only one person who would able to steal Mukuro's body; that person being Daemon Spade, much to everyone's surprise. She continued by explaining that Daemon got his hands on Chrome first to lure out his soul from his body and then intentionally lost their duel so he could possess now his empty soulless body in Vendicare Prison.

Reborn stated that he never heard about an illusionist's body being possessed by another illusionist while possessing someone.

Mukuro agreed to this since it was an exceptionally difficult technique and not to mention that Daemon had just obtained it recently.

Chrome remembered that Daemon had been waiting for the perfect moment, with the awakened Simon Ring, he confidently battled Mukuro, realizing everyone that he managed to achieve that feat because of the power of Simon Desert Ring.

The Vindice appeared, making Enma think that they intended to take Julie and him since they had lost. However, it turned out that the Vindice had to put that aside because an urgent situation was occurring; Daemon who had possessed Mukuro's body had gone berserk and destroyed their prison and it was only a matter of time for the jailbreak to occur. The Vindice then demanded Tsuna and the others to deal with Daemon, even though they were actually able to deal with him, because long ago and even now, Daemon's actions were done for the name of Vongola.

Saori agreed in exchange that the battle between Vongola and Simon being negated and that the Vongola and Simon members who were imprisoned to be freed if they were able to defeat Daemon, to which Tsuna and Enma stood by their Goddess' decision.

The Vindice agreed and promised that they would free the imprisoned members if they managed to defeat Daemon. One of the Vindice then revealed himself as Bermuda Von Vichtenstein, the one who witnessed Giotto and Cozarto Simon's oath in the past, and reminded Saori of the _other_ reason why she was incarnated in this era.

Saori assured the Arcobaleno that she had not forgotten.

Just then, the group was interrupted by a sudden attack that destroyed their surrounding was is powerful enough to exhaust Yamamoto and Gokudera's Flames as the two protected the group from the impact.

A combustion of energy appeared in front of them, Bermuda realized that Daemon had obtained the same attribute as they had.

From the black portal, Daemon revealed himself with Mukuro's body and stated that it was about time to end the generation of Tsuna's Family and take Saori's 'Life Flames' for himself.

Mukuro, possessing the owl Mukuro, observed Daemon and sensed an overwhelming power coming from him.

An angry Enma asked Daemon how he could lie to the Simon Family, but Daemon simply laughed.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Hibari prepared to attack Daemon but Saori stopped them, reminding them that Daemon was in Mukuro's body, causing Tsuna to hesitate.

However, Mukuro replied that it did not matter since Daemon was much much stronger now and no longer a human but a monster and even if they combined their strength, he was not sure if they would be able to match his strength.

Tsuna understood and the group prepared to attack.

Daemon pulled out his cards and instantly appeared before the group, holding a joker card.

The group tried to run to avoid the attack but the card exploded before they could move.

As the smoke cleared, Mukuro, Tsuna, Enma, Chrome and Reborn noticed that Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and Julie were missing.

Saori noticed the same thing and questioned Daemon, who revealed that he sent the others to a illusory world he created.

Daemon then revealed his plan to take the story of the defeated Vongola Decimo and turn it into a legend to be passed down the future generations of the Vongola; and for that to happen there need to be witnesses and story tellers.

* * *

At this, Hibari attacked, retorting that the story that they would passed on was that of Daemon's death.

* * *

Saori tried to stop her retainer, but Reborn stopped her, saying that Hibari stood back and watched quietly during Tsuna's last match and they owed him to oblige.

* * *

After remarking that Hibari was just like Alaude, Daemon used an illusion to make a mouth appear on his stomach, taunting Hibari to attack, much to the group's surprise.

Hibari was impressed by this and Daemon, in turn, was impressed by Hibari.

Daemon then used Koyo's Leaf Cutter together with P. Shitt's Ground Fermentation, surprising Enma and the Vongola. He then revealed the fallen Simon Guardian's rings that he took from the Vendicare Prison.

However, Hibari ignored this and attacked but Daemon easily blocked him.

Daemon also showed that he had the Bracelet of the Cloud Vongola Gear and wasted on time in using his Cloud Bracelet to summon Roll and form multiple Needle Spheres.

The Vongola members were surprised to see Daemon using the Cloud Flame and Daemon stated that it was _his_ element.

* * *

Saori disagreed, with Mukuro and Chrome concurring, saying that his element was Mist.

* * *

Daemon showed them the Mist Earring on his ear that was similar to the one that Chrome was wearing.

* * *

The group expressed their surprise with Saori concluding that the Vongola Gears Daemon was using were just illusions and the Himura princess yelled at Hibari to 'just kick his ass'.

* * *

With Saori's encouragement, Hibari was confident that his real Vongola Gear would overpower Daemon's fake ones and summoned Roll.

The two hedgehogs then charged at each other with their Needle Spheres.

Hibari managed to dodge all of Daemon's spheres and attacked him, catching him with his handcuffs and stabbing him in the stomach with one of his toufas.

As Daemon fell to the ground, he revealed his fully charged Sun Bangle and countered with a Maximum Sunshine Counter.

Hibari was able to dodge, but Daemon remarked that he missed him on purpose and threw a card behind the Cloud Guardian, trapping him in the illusory world as well.

Daemon then told the group that it was pointless to continue the battle since the winner had already been decided.

* * *

The smirking Saori told that Daemon he did not know her retainer very well and that Hibari was the kind of person who only revealed his true strength when he was cornered; just like _that_ guy, she reminded with a wink.

Nevertheless, Daemon stated that Hibari still would not be able to win against him because his own abilities, compared to Tsuna's and the others, were on a completely different level. He then healed his wounds, surprising the group. Daemon continued, saying that he needed Hibari to be a witness when he created a new Vongola by using Saori's blood as an offering.

* * *

Tsuna, enraged by this, activated his 'Hyper Dying Will Mode' and warned Daemon not to brag too much because he would crush his plan.

In response, Daemon brought out Lambo's Thunder Helm and Gokudera's Vongola Gear Rocket Bombs.

Tsuna charged at him, but Daemon threw Lightning-Flame-coated bombs, stopping Tsuna in his tracks. Daemon then attacked with his horns but missed when Enma interfered, pulling Tsuna out of harm's way.

Enma declared that he was here for Tsuna and that they should fight Daemon together in order to protect Saori, and Tsuna agreed, but not before requesting Chrome and Mukuro to guard Saori in their stead.

Both 10th generation Bosses charged at the same time, only to be stopped by Daemon's replicate of the Rain Vongola Gear.

Daemon then used a D Wave Slash but the two easily dodged it. Daemon then released an army of Blizzardroids.

By using his Gravita de Terra, Enma sucked up the army but Daemon belittled his abilties. Enma then gave Tsuna a look, and Tsuna activated his Cambio Forma Version X.

Using his arm thrusters for support, Tsuna unleashed his new X-Cannon attack.

Daemon evaded the attack, but Enma maneuvered the spheres around, changing the X Cannon blasts' trajectories.

The blasts honed in on Daemon and struck him with great force.

* * *

Reborn remarked that the two were no longer the No-Good-Duo, but instead the Hyper-Duo.

Saori agreed, stating that this was what Giotto and Cozarto envisioned; both Families united against a common foe.

* * *

Tsuna and Enma's combination attack managed to defeat the Blizzardroids but Daemon managed to defend himself by using the Buckle of the Storm Version X Bone Loops.

Daemon then used all the Simon Rings and the Vongola Gears at once, changing to Armamento Completo Daemon. He then multiplied himself into six, all possessing incredibly powerful flames.

Three of the Daemon Spades charged at Enma who was barely able to dodge, commenting on the strength of his opponents.

Tsuna tried to go and help but found himself surrounded by three other Daemon Spades. Tsuna managed to attack two of the Daemon but released that although they were illusions, they had real presence.

* * *

Mukuro warned them that Daemon was weaving his body in and out of battle with his illusions and that only an experienced illusionist could see through Daemon's technique.

Hearing this, Chrome tried to help but was immediately surrounded by Daemon Spade, saying that he would kill Saori if she assisted them.

Reborn assured that he was not going to interfere since Tsuna and Enma were more than capable of defeating him.

Daemon smirked at Reborn and pointed out Tsuna and Enma who was getting overpowered.

Saori, still having the determined glint in her eyes, declared that she had the utmost faith in them both.

* * *

Enma tried to attack Tsuna's opponents but his attack was easily destroyed.

Tsuna managed to attack one Daemon and noticed that it's was real one due to a reaction.

Daemon explained to him that even though it was a powerful attack, all their attacks were reduced to 1/6th and that they needed to attack all the six Daemons to inflict normal damage.

As Tsuna was getting overpowered, Enma flew to the air and used his Super Gravita Black Hole.

The black holes managed to suck all the Daemons at once.

Daemon was confident that Enma did not have enough power to suck him in and that with this attack, Enma would not be able to move but Enma shot back that he only needed to catch all six at the same time, surprising Daemon.

The Black Holes began to concentrate a tremendous amount of gravity around Enma.

As Tsuna watches, Enma yelled at him to shoot all his flame at him and incinerate Daemon to ash, surprising everyone; Enma was ready to sacrifice his life in order to defeat Daemon...

Tsuna reminded him that the Harmony Flames of his XX-Burner that he used on Enma would not be able to defeat Daemon and if he used stronger Flames with destructive power, he would die.

Enma, however, stated that he was aware of this and answered that there was no option left to defeat Daemon.

Tsuna refused as pointed by Mukuro that Tsuna's hesitation to make important decision for victory was his fatal weakness since it made him terrified.

Enma once again convinced Tsuna that if they lost here, there would be no way to save the remaining Simon members and requested Tsuna to do this on his favor.

Tsuna agreed but Daemon interrupted by bringing up Tsuna's memories with Enma whom he finally met again, making Tsuna once again hesitating.

As Enma's flames begun to weaken, Chrome jumped to Enma and shouted at Tsuna to shoot as she protected Enma with Cortina Nebbia.

Realizing that Chrome's Flames were not enough to handle XX-Burner, Saori gave Mukuro a nod; the male Mist Guardian understanding what she meant, transferred all of every last bit of his Flames to Chrome's trident to transform into Cambio Forma, strengthening the barrier.

No longer worried of his friends getting hurt, Tsuna blasted the devastating XX-Burner in full power at Daemon.

The smoke of the XX-Burner's explosion cleared up.

* * *

After seeing everyone, Reborn stated that everyone was in better shape than he thought, because Enma, Tsuna and Chrome were all alive and well and at the moment, surrounded by Saori's protective Flames, and they all thought they had won against Daemon.

However, Daemon disguised himself as Enma, pretending to help Tsuna get up.

Before Enma could warn Tsuna in time, Daemon released a bone crushing barrage of attacks on Tsuna.

Reborn intended to help Tsuna, Enma, and Chrome since they were all out of energy, but he was stopped by the Vindice, making Reborn accuse them of being Daemon's comrades.

Saori, however, stated that they had their own reason to stop Reborn, but she refused to reveal the reason.

As Tsuna laid helplessly on the ground, Daemon summoned his scythe, about to deal a finishing blow to Tsuna.

Enma desperately grabbed Daemon's leg to save Tsuna.

Daemon declared that he did not want the Vongola to have anything to do with the Simon Family and batted Enma away.

Enma replied that he did not care about the Vongola or the Simon and just wanted to save Tsuna, his first and only friend.

Just then, the Earth Simon Ring changed shape and flew off Enma's hand and straight towards Tsuna's Vongola Ring and merged with it, startling everyone, but Saori.

Resonating with Saori's Ring, both Tsuna and Enma's rings combined, forming a new Ring.

"Over the course of time," Saori started. "The will of Vongola and Simon finally become one. That too, is something left by Giotto and Cozarto. The seventh 'Key'."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The laws of the Mafia?" Giotto echoed._

"_That's right." the Vindice confirmed. "From here on, if the Vongola and Simon should ever compete against one another, we shall deliver punishment. We keepers of the pacifiers,, the Arcobaleno, and you Vongola, our destinies shall be forever intertwined. This even includes your descendents."_

"_It's fine, Giotto." Cozarto assured. "Let's go ahead and make an oath to them. Our Families will never have any quarrel, not today, not tomorrow, never. If we don't break that oath, then there's no problem. We can believe in our children."_

"_If this oath is ever broken, the Family Bosses and Guardians shall fight with their pride on the line." the Vindice warned. "We shall imprison the losers of those fights until the day they die."_

"_That's agreeable." Sienna stated. "Furthermore, I will put my life on the line to mend the ridge between the Families. But I have one condition," she added. "After each battle that occurs, I want the Vongola and Simon descendents to learn of our true history."_

"_After all the history has been told, if both Families' hatred has still not dissolved, then you're free to roast them, burn them, or do whatever it is you plan on doing." Cozarto remarked. "However, if both Families once again return to their true friendship, if they prove they honor this oath, their will will become one, and our Flames will burn."_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: Finale

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 12: The Inheritance Ceremony Arc: Finale

* * *

After witnessing the seventh 'Key', the enraged Daemon attacked again as he angrily shouted that Giotto and Cozarto were only dead people that interfered; however, as he attacked, he found Tsuna had already recovered thanks to Enma's Earth Flame's Gravity manipulation, which he used to mend and hold his bones in place.

Tsuna then told Daemon that both of them were alive within the ring's Flames and managed to overpower Daemon and critically injure him with his X-Burner. However, Tsuna knew that the Flames were not enough to defeat the first Guardian of Mist.

Daemon quickly healed his entire body as he cursed Tsuna, revealing monster mouths and eyes throughout his body.

Tsuna stated that the Flames he would use to defeat him would not be Giotto and Cozarto's Flames, but his and Enma's.

* * *

As they prepared to trade one final blow, Saori commented that that attack would be the end, with Bermuda Von Vichtenstein and Reborn both agreeing.

* * *

Daemon declared that he would use his trump card that he had saved for Tsuna.

Tsuna commented that Daemon was pitiful because running away was his specialty and that he was going to use his Flame to escape.

Daemon retorted that his Flame surpassed even the power of the Sky Flame and the Earth Flame and says that his Flame is the Eighth Element.

* * *

One of the Vindice warned Daemon that he would not forgive Daemon for saying anything else about the Eight Element.

* * *

Daemon shot back that he had no shame at all in running away, adding because of that choice, he could watch the Vongola by switching vessels and not have a meaningless death, and he concluded by telling them that he had thrown away his physical body. Daemon opened the portal and got ready to escape, but Tsuna prevented him from doing so with his Gravity Manipulation power.

Tsuna charged up his Oath Flame but changed his mind about killing Daemon, saying that it would not bring back things that had been lost already. Tsuna advised Daemon to turn himself in and atone for his crimes.

However, Daemon managed to break free from Tsuna's power by taking the energy from his portal.

As they prepared for the final clash, Tsuna's Oath Flame and Daemon's Eighth Element reached tremendous sizes. Tsuna and Daemon, covered in their respective Flames, charged at each other. In their clash, however, Daemon was forced to leave Mukuro's body and open the portal to escape while Tsuna was concentrating on making contact with him.

* * *

However, a star bolt from Saori's Commanded Staff closed the portal, Astraea manifesting and pointing out that only those with a physical body could enter the portal, much to Daemon's dismay.

* * *

With Daemon defenseless and cornered, Tsuna used his Oath Flame charged X-Cannon, killing Daemon's soul in the process.

* * *

As Daemon's soul crumbled, a pocket-watch fell out of his fading body.

Astraea picked up the pocket-watch and opened it, revealing a picture of the First Generation Vongola Boss and Guardians, Sienna as well as a young woman standing beside Daemon.

Reborn, noticing Astraea's knowing smile, asked what was inside the pocket-watch, to which Astraea answered that it was an old picture of Daemon with the 1st generation Guardians and a beautiful woman beside him, surprising the others.

Daemon explained that the woman is Elena, his old lover. Daemon began to tell them his past with Elena and revealed his love for her and the Vongola Family at the time that succeeded in protecting others until Giotto threw away the military forces. At one night, their territory was attacked, which killed Elena in the process. After this incident, Daemon swore to make the Vongola even stronger for Elena's sake.

Taking the fading Daemon's hand into her hands, Astraea questioned whether Elena really liked the way of Vongola that Daemon made, angering Daemon who asked if Astraea understood Elena's feeling, to which Astraea answered that she did. She told Daemon that Elena felt gratitude towards him, stating that she knew, not only through Sienna's memories, but also because they were both women, and that she would have probably thanked him.

At this, Daemon tearfully apologized for being unable to save Elena as he began to disappear.

Astraea told him that he had lived too long and it was time for him to return to Elena and to leave the Vongola to Tsuna.

Daemon laughed at this but then finally understood that he could leave the Vongola to Tsuna and his Guardians. He disappeared, finally accepting Tsuna as the true Vongola Boss.

After this, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, and Ryohei along with the Simon Guardians returned as promised by the Vindice, Mukuro also being allowed to return to his own body.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. The Curse of the Rainbow: The Beginning

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 13: The Curse of the Rainbow Arc: The Beginning

* * *

_Reborn's Dream Sequence_

_The adult Reborn pointed his gun at someone and questioned who he was and on whose behalf he came. A man with an iron hat brought out a Clear Pacifier and revealed that he was gathering the world's strongest "I Prescelti Sette" and gave him the map where the other selected ones had gathered and Reborn headed over._

_There, he met the other Arcobaleno except Colonnello, who was not part of the original seven; instead, it was Lal Mirch._

_However, a voice suddenly stated that the dream was nostalgic and Reborn and the others returned to their infant forms while Lal and Luce were replaced by Colonnello._

_This caused confusion amongst them who thought they are having an old dream._

_The man with the iron hat revealed himself as he explained that they were having the same dream. When the man appeared before them, some of the Arcobaleno prepared to fight but their bodies suddenly could not move._

_The man with the iron hat assured them that he had no intention to fight, but to ascertain their determination and give a proposition, confusing them even more. The man with the iron hat then asked if they wanted to be freed from the "curse of the rainbow", to which everyone except Reborn agreed._

_Reborn, however, stated that he was not going to trust him._

_The man with the iron hat then revealed that he was going to remove one Arcobaleno, and that person would return to their normal body and live a normal life, explaining that he would remove the Arcobaleno that would contribute the most to the Arcobaleno._

_Viper, Verde, and Colonello protested, but the man with the iron hat interrupted, saying that the one chosen will be the strongest Arcobaleno._

_The Arcobaleno expressed their confusion and surprise, but the man stated the only rule for the battle between them would be that they each had to choose a representative to fight for them._

_However, Reborn calmly denied it, saying that he was untrustworthy._

_Angered, the man with the iron hat added that Saori had used her body in exchange for the breaking of the curse and prepared to leave._

_However, all the Arcobaleno reconsidered, desperate to not only remove their curse and to also save Saori, agreed to the battle, except Reborn. _

_Because of the unanimous agreement and the pending threat to Astraea's life, Reborn then reluctantly agreed._

_Skull then frantically asked the man with the iron hat how he was going to find someone to fight for him, saying that he was unpopular and no one would fight for him, but the man with the iron hat revealed with a smirk that he prepared "emergency options"._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. The Curse of the Rainbow: The 1st Fight

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 14: The Curse of the Rainbow Arc: The First Fight

* * *

In school...

Tsuna's Boss Rainbow Wristwatch suddenly beeping, announcing that in one minute, the first round of the Rainbow Battle would commence, with Enma, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Skull all receiving the same message.

The clock began calling out the time, with 50 seconds left as two shadowy figures arrived at the school.

Time: 20 seconds, causing Yamamoto and Ryohei to rush away from their events. The countdown then ended, the battle commencing; as the watch announced that the time limit was 10 minutes.

* * *

At Tsuna's location, a Flame broke through the wall.

* * *

Elsewhere, knives were thrown at Enma, but he uses Gravita Della Terra to stop the blades. Belphegor laughed, commenting that Enma was "small fry". Squalo instructed the rest of the Varia to head somewhere else.

* * *

At Tsuna's location, through the wall, Iemitsu walked through, firmly stating that what brought him home was work, and told Tsuna that it was about time he started treating him as an adult, the younger Sawada expressing his shock, wondering if his dad was even strong enough to combat him.

Iemitsu challenged Tsuna to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode, and Tsuna hotly retorted that he could do it on his own, but that he was worried about his dad's well-being. Iemitsu brushed the concern off lightly, stating that he was worried about Tsuna, instead.

Tsuna was angered and entered Hyper Dying Will Mode, with Natsu on his shoulders.

Iemitsu smiled, commenting to Tsuna that he got stronger after the fight with Varia.

Tsuna harshly retorted that Iemitsu was away from home all the time, and that he would not know anything about him.

Iemitsu explained to Tsuna that being his son was enough, challenging him to come at him with all the resentment he had harbored.

Tsuna reluctantly charged at Iemitsu and punched him hard with his X-Gloves, mentally resignedly commenting that he told Iemitsu so

Iemitsu, however, appeared unfazed and commented that the punching brought back memories of Tsuna kicking him as a toddler, then sharply stating to Tsuna that he could put more into the punch.

Tsuna then activated Natsu's Cambio Forma, punching Iemitsu even harder, but Iemitsu was still unfazed, telling Tsuna to attack more vigorously.

Iemitsu then told Tsuna to pay attention, as what he was about to do was a real punch and entered Hyper Dying Will Mode, punching Tsuna and sending him flying far away from the building.

As the dust cleared where Tsuna lands, Tsuna appeared to be incapacitated and Iemitsu radioed to the other CEDEF members that Tsuna was down and for them to find Saori's location ASAP.

* * *

At Enma's location, he suddenly recalled that his attackers were Varia, the said members watching Enma speak.

Squalo roughly stated that they should finish Enma off quickly, but Enma retaliated by trapping the members with Gravita Della Terra.

Skull applauded Enma's attack, but Enma realized that the Varia members replaced themselves with their Box Weapons.

Squalo then dropped the sky, calling Enma an amateur, and to prepare himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei headed to the site of the explosion to investigate, but they were interrupted by Hibari, with Fon sitting atop his head, accompanied by Hibird with Lichi sitting atop its head, and Hibari grimly announced that he would bite them to death.

Time: 6 minutes and 50 seconds.

The three tenth generation Vongola Guardians asked Hibari, surprised, who was sitting atop his head.

Fon explained that Hibari "graciously" accepted to become his representative.

Hibari corrected, stating that since they were Reborn's representatives, they were his enemies. He then swung out his toufas' double chains, but the 3 other Vongola Guardians ducked to dodge. Hibari and Gokudera had a tense conversation about Hibari's allegiance, but Hibari merely replied that he simply did not like crowds.

Ryohei was angered at this and called out Kangaryuu (Version X), entering Cambio Forma Version X.

Gokudera attempted to call out to Ryohei, stating that Tsuna would not want his Guardians to fight each other, but Hibari interrupted, calmly stating that it was just a game.

Ryohei, invigorated, shouted to Hibari that he would make him take the "game" seriously and recklessly charged at him, but Hibari casually swung his toufas and destroyed Ryohei's Rainbow Wristwatch, withdrawing Ryohei's eligibility for the current battle, though Ryohei had forgotten about the wristwatch rule. Hibari then added that there was one other reason he became Fon's representative; Reborn's team was full of people he wanted to bite to death.

Fon was satisfied while observing from a tree, mentally commenting that Hibari fulfilled all his standards, musing that Saori was correct in choosing him as her retainer. However, he noticed 5 strong Dying Will Flames by the construction site.

* * *

At the said construction site, Squalo, Belphegor, Leviathan, and Lussuria were ganging up on Enma in the fight.

Skull told Enma to move out of the way, but Enma reminded Skull that he was immobilized by Belphegor's wires connected to his knives, and that he could not join the battle, as he was an Arcobaleno.

Belphegor triumphantly laughed and stated that as Squalo stated, if he bound Enma's hands, he would not be able to use his Gravity Manipulation techniques.

Enma was defiant and attempted to use Gravita Della Terra, but accidentally used it on Skull.

Leviathan punched Enma, and angrily stated to him that he was still holding a grudge over him from wrecking the Inheritance Ceremony.

Lussuria, behind Leviathan, commented to the latter that he was the only one that still held a grudge over that, also revealing that Xanxus had ordered them to not just simply break their opponents' wristwatches, but to 'eliminate their opponents' and find Saori.

Meanwhile, Adelheid was walking past the construction site and noticed smoke coming from it, also noticing that it was the same area where she felt Enma's Flame. She wondered if Enma was playing around with Skull again.

Back at the battle, Skull recalled that Yonomichi had told them that if they called out "present, please", a "present" would be given to them.

In the present, Leviathan was laughing deviously, kicking Enma. The rest of the Varia conversed about using their new Varia Rings, but Squalo reminded them that the battle time was almost up.

Skull frantically called out "present, please" and the Rainbow Wristwatch removed the Arcobaleno Curse from Skull, though he dropped his Arcobaleno Pacifier in the process. The Rainbow Wristwatch mechanically announced that Skull was approved to enter the battle.

was is walking beside Namimori Middle School when she noticed Enma's Earth Flame and some other Dying Will Flames of the Sky. The dust cloud cleared around an area, and Adelheid, shocked, sees the Varia and a beaten up and bruised Enma.

The Varia all charged up with their new Varia Rings, prepared to use their strongest attacks to annihilate Enma.

Adelheid cried out helplessly as Squalo used his Scontro di Squalo, Belphegor released his Fiamma Scarlatta, Leviathan unleashed his Lightning Lunge, and Lussuria fired his Solar Knee. Adelheid once again cried out in anguish, but the curse-removed Skull appeared and protected Enma with his "Undead Body", a maneuver that enhanced the user's durability. Skull told Enma to count his blessings, as he had come for him. Squalo, however, slashed at Skull and the latter, once again a whiner, whined out in pain that he did not want to do it anymore.

Suddenly, the Rainbow Wristwatches called out that time was up and that the battle was over.

The Varia, disgruntled, took their leave.

Skull, back in his baby Arcobaleno form, rolled around in pain.

* * *

Yonomichi chuckled from above and explained the Arcobaleno Curse removal feature, and how each use was limited to 3 minutes, though he did not reveal how many times it could be used.

* * *

Lussuria expressed his surprise that Skull was able to stop all four of their strongest attacks at the same time.

Squalo calmly commented that 7 "absurdly powerful monsters" had entered the battle situation, and that it would make things more exciting.

* * *

Adelheid, meanwhile, hugged Enma in happiness and relief and expressed her anger that Enma was with Skull, but Enma reassured her, stating that he saved his life.

Adelheid recalled how the Varia had stated that the Representative Battle of the Rainbow was not over yet and, sighing, told Skull that she and the other tenth generation Simon Ring Holders would officially become his representatives, much to Skull's happiness.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. The Curse of the Rainbow: The 2nd Fight

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 15: The Curse of the Rainbow Arc: The Second Fight

* * *

In Team Yuni's rented mansion...

The Boss Rainbow wristwatches beeped, announcing one minute until the battle started.

All of Team Yuni's members rushed to their room, ready to fight, and Reborn noted that Team Verde was about to arrive.

Byakuran answered Tsuna's question that he was Team Yuni's Boss representative and flew out into the sky with his wings, Tsuna following him by entering Hyper Dying Will Mode, propelling himself with Sky Flames from his X-Gloves.

However, the wristwatch announced the battle this time to be 30 minutes long as it commenced the battle.

Time: 24 minutes and 30 seconds.

Tsuna and Byakuran were up in the sky keeping a lookout for enemies, Tsuna questioning Byakuran why he, who killed thousands in both the future and parallel worlds, was fighting with all his heart for a single Arcobaleno.

Byakuran simply explained to Tsuna that he was like him back then in the future, willing to fight for Yuni.

Suddenly, Bluebell frantically announced that the telephone poles were multiplying. Kikyo quickly concluding that it was the work of Verde's machine and went to engage them.

Byakuran then explained to Tsuna that since the illusions used in the Reality Illusion Gloves took a heavy toll on the illusionist, they had to be hiding somewhere. He then noticed a car that just arrived and destroyed it, but casually laughs when he found that it was just a civilian.

Suddenly, missiles from all directions fired at Yuni's mansion. They collided and create da heavy smokescreen, members of both Team Yuni and Team Reborn noting that they had to carefully protect their Rainbow Wristwatches.

Zakuro, determined, uses his Storm Box of Carnage, which he stated was 'improved', but Kikyo held him back, cautioning him.

However, a hand reached out and crushed Zakuro's wristwatch.

Mukuro sinisterly laughing as he emerged, stating that he had told them to keep their eyes open and noted that since his release from the Vendicare Prison, his illusionary powers were steadily increasing every day.

Zakuro was angry and intended to attack Mukuro, but Yonomichi called out, warning Zakuro that if he attacked again, Team Yuni would be disqualified, as he was no longer a representative due to his broken wristwatch. Zakuro, frustrated, ran away from Mukuro.

Flan asked Mukuro if it was a good time to use 'that', but Mukuro wanted Flan to wait a bit longer.

Tsuna furiously attacked Mukuro, Mukuro noting the vigorousness in Tsuna's attacks and questioning if something happened in yesterday's battle, but Tsuna was too angered and attacked Mukuro again, telling him to shut up.

Byakuran offered up his assistance when suddenly Ken and Chikusa attacked him.

However, Gamma intervened and blocked the attack, Byakuran thanking him, though adding a jibe that he was stronger in battle.

Kikyo unleashed his Cloud Box of Carnage, but Flan countered with missiles once more from his to strike them.

The blow caused the ceiling tremble in Yuni's mansion and Reborn asked Yuni if she was alright. She replied in the positive, and Reborn wondered which two teams were to be eliminated.

* * *

In the distance, a scope homed in on the battlefield, and the wielder, who was wearing an Arcobaleno Rainbow Wristwatch, noted that he could destroy all of the battlers' wristwatches simultaneously. The person was revealed to be the Rain Arcobaleno, Colonnello, who was aiming at the battlefield with his more advanced rifle. He had freed himself temporarily from the Arcobaleno Curse and had entered the battle. However, Iemitsu told Colonnello not to eliminate Team Reborn's representatives-as they were allies - and to eliminate Team Yuni and Team Verde.

* * *

Meanwhile in the battle between Team Yuni and Reborn against Team Verde, Tsuna and Mukuro were fighting.

Tsuna found an opening, but Mukuro used Verde's Reality Illusion Machine to create a block of iron to block Tsuna's attack, Mukuro then pushing Tsuna back with a similar conjuring attack.

* * *

In the distance, Colonnello got ready to fire, as Team Reborn's representatives had all been separated from the enemy. Colonnello fired his (dubbed by Lal Mirch) Maximum Rifle, and the attack arced towards Team Yuni and Team Verde.

* * *

Simultaneously, Ken, Byakuran, Mukuro, Chikusa, Flan, Gamma, and Kikyo were hit as Team Reborn's members watched in a mixture of shock, awe, and horror.

* * *

Lal Mirch announced that Kikyo, Ken, and Chikusa had been eliminated, continuing to announce that although they were unable to confirm Gamma, Byakuran, Mukuro, and Flan's watches' destruction, they had all suffered injuries from trying to protect their watches. Additionally, Lal Mirch stated that Team Reborn were unscathed from the attack and rates Colonnello's attack an 'A'.

* * *

As Tsuna was still dazed from the attack, Iemitsu communicated with Tsuna via Tsuna's X-Headphones and asked if he was alright and warned Tsuna to get as far away from the battle as possible, as Colonnello was going to fire a shot that would eliminate Byakuran and Mukuro, eliminating Team Yuni and Team Verde.

Tsuna refused to allow them to hit Byakuran, so Iemitsu announces that the alliance between them had been officially terminated and that Colonnello would be firing at them as well in the next shot.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Hibari and Fon had arrived at Dino's hotel, Fon asking Hibari why he was so interested in Dino, to which Hibari replied that Dino was the first person that wanted to become his mentor, but that he had no use for such an existence

Hibari then reminded Fon of his promise to him after they won the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, Fon replying in the positive.

When the second day's battle was about to begin, the door in front of them opened and they ran into Team Mammon, otherwise known as Varia; both teams expressing their eagerness to fight each other.

Hibari noted that Xanxus was not present, upon confronting Team Mammon; Fon mentally commenting that Hibari had a strong will, but that Varia would not be defeated so easily.

Mammon also mentally noted that if they lost to Hibari, they would not be proper Varia members, and called upon Xanxus to ensure his own team's victory since Hibari had 'gone to the trouble' of coming to them. Where Xanxus was sleeping, he irritatedly opened one eye.

* * *

Tsuna expressed his surprise at Iemitsu that he was terminating their alliance, Iemitsu telling him that if they were going to stop them from eliminating Byakuran, then he had to re-assess their alliance, wanting Tsuna to quickly make his decision, as he would not wait much longer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuni approached Reborn and told him that he needed to win just as much as she did. She then explained that they had the same goals, but Reborn cut her off by saying he understood.

Gamma expressed his confusion, but Byakuran clarified by saying that Yuni did not want Team Reborn to be eliminated.

Iemitsu pressed Tsuna on the course of action, and Tsuna simply told Iemitsu to shoot and activated Mitena di Vongola Primo, while telling his teammates to prepare for the second shot.

Byakuran commented that Tsuna still could not stand his teammates getting harmed, and that even with Mitena di Vongola Primo, his gauntlets would not withstand the attack, that his wristwatch would be destroyed indefinitely, and if he tried to protect it, he would be injured badly, like himself. Byakuran then also declared his intention to prevent Tsuna's Rainbow Wristwatch from being destroyed.

* * *

Gamma tried to talk Byakuran out of it, since Yuni's curse would not be removed, so Byakuran was forced to back down. Gamma, though, volunteered to sacrifice himself since Yuni's feelings for him were not that strong in this period anyway.

* * *

Yuni was struck and asked Gamma what he was saying.

* * *

Gamma explained further, stating that he felt a strong wall between she and himself.

* * *

Yuni tried to make amends, stating that in this period of time, he still was not over her mother.

* * *

Iemitsu ordered Colonnello to shoot.

Lal Mirch was not sure about the shot, but Iemitsu warned Colonnello that his un-cursed time could not go to waste, and to shoot.

Colonnello fired Maximum Rifle.

* * *

Tsuna charged in, Gamma following suit as Yuni cried out in anguish but Reborn rushed to stop the attack, mentally saying that Gamma was useless in this situation and that Tsuna would be defeated at this rate.

* * *

As Tsuna, Gamma, and Reborn were all about to be hit, Byakuran intervened, stating that they could not lose.

Tsuna asked why, and Byakuran revealed that despite his dreams in the future, he was only awaiting death. He mentioned how Yuni became the warmth of his life, and stated that this time, he would be the one to protect her heart. Byakuran then told Tsuna to charge and defeat his father. After wishing Tsuna luck in his endeavors, he fell to the ground, heavily wounded and his boss Rainbow Wristwatch destroyed.

A mechanical voice announced Team Yuni's defeat, yet Tsuna still rushed to fight Iemitsu to avenge Byakuran, stating to Iemitsu that he would never forgive him.

* * *

Mukuro, meanwhile, realized that there was no merit in remaining at the battlefield any longer, and prepared to leave with Flan.

Flan, however, developed a fever, so Mukuro picked him up.

Gokudera and Yamamoto tried to stop him, but Mukuro swiftly disappeared, and Gokudera and Yamamoto opted to return to Tsuna's side, though he was 5 km away. Yamamoto, though, spotted a bicycle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna was rushing towards Iemitsu. Iemitsu wanted Colonnello to leave this to him and to save his un-cursed time, and Colonnello recited, "Present, stop" and wished Iemitsu luck.

Tsuna punched Iemitsu into the ground, but the latter kicked the former, sending him hurtling back.

Iemitsu commented to Tsuna that he had not improved at all, but Tsuna, enraged, told him to shut up and slammed him into the ground again.

However, Iemitsu appeared to be unfazed and slammed Tsuna into the ground next to him.

In pain, Tsuna wondered why he still could not beat Iemitsu, recalling how Iemitsu left him and Nana in their house all alone, how he, when he returned, would only sleep or talk about useless stuff.

Iemitsu, now sitting beside Tsuna, apathetically stated that it was boring fighting with him.

Tsuna exited out of Hyper Dying Will Mode and questioned Iemitsu if he was insulting him.

Lal Mirch noted that since Tsuna's exited Hyper Dying Will Mode, his willpower and energy had collapsed.

Iemitsu, meanwhile, did not respond and Tsuna barked at him, angrier than before.

Iemitsu still remained silent and told Tsuna to take off his boss watch so that he could destroy it.

Tsuna refused, so Iemitsu lifted a boulder and hurled it at him.

Colonnello and Lal Mirch shouted out that it was going to crush Tsuna.

However, Tsuna was saved by Reborn in the nick of time, who was in his curse-released time.

Reborn blasted the boulder and destroyed it into letters, spelling out the word "C-H-A-O-S", and they landed around Tsuna.

Iemitsu appeared to be shocked, and Lal Mirch and Colonnello chorused in unison that there was only one person who could pull off a feat like that.

Reborn, in his curse-released form, stood before them, with his hat shading his eyes.

However, Lal Mirch addressed Reborn as "Chaos", confusing Tsuna.

Reborn looked at Tsuna with hard eyes and told him that it was lesson time.

Tsuna spotted the un-cursed Reborn's suit and pistol, but was still wondering who he was.

Iemitsu, Lal Mirch, and Colonnello banged their heads in frustration when they saw that Tsuna still did not know who it is.

Reborn merely stated his greeting, "Chaos" and Lal Mirch and Colonnello revealed that Reborn's customary greeting before he was cursed into his Arcobaleno form was "Chaos", but when he was cursed, his vocal cords were not developed enough to say the word; so it ended up as "Ciaossu" instead.

Reborn commented to Tsuna that since he did not recognize him, "No-Good Tsuna" was a fitting nickname for him.

Lal Mirch noted that Tsuna had no limit to his bone-headedness, but Colonnello wondered why Reborn did not identify himself.

Reborn, though, announced to Iemitsu that his opponent had changed to he himself, since he betrayed their alliance, which was something he would not let go.

Iemitsu seriously and nervously replied with a smirk that if he did not win, he possibly would not get out of the battle alive.

Tsuna, still as clueless as ever, wonders if Reborn was Reborn's new representative.

Reborn ignored Tsuna's statement and warned Tsuna to listen carefully, as he was going to say it only once. Reborn stated to Tsuna that there were two things he lacked.

Iemitsu charged up for battle and threw a Sky Flame-enhanced punch to Reborn, but Reborn swiftly dodged and landed beside Tsuna. Reborn continued with his former statement, and cautioned Tsuna that he needed to acknowledge his opponent: in the previous battle's case, Iemitsu. Reborn added that when Iemitsu had left he and his mother, a "cheap pride" was born inside him, an arrogance as well. An arrogance that made Tsuna feel as if he could do anything, an arrogance that shows in every inch of Tsuna when he fought: dull attacks, tasteless moves. Reborn declared that to beat Iemitsu, he could not go by it by thinking that he was better than him. Reborn warned that Iemitsu fought 100 times more battles and fought 100 times more caring than Tsuna, surprising Tsuna. Reborn abruptly jumped away and kicked Tsuna's head into the boulder behind him, telling him to pay attention. Reborn added that the second thing he lacked was Dying Will. Reborn reminded Tsuna that recently, he had taken his abilities for granted and forgotten what true Dying Will was; true Dying Will was the feeling that your body was on the verge of breaking and to be were prepared to take on anything. Reborn dislodged Iemitsu's shoulder joints and slipped past, and fired a Chaos Shot at Iemitsu, hurtling him into the boulders behind.

Lal Mirch noted that Reborn aimed for Iemitsu's carotid artery precisely.

Reborn reminded Tsuna once more of the lessons he taught him and jumped away behind a boulder to return to his un-cursed form, leaving the fight to Tsuna. The child Reborn came out and greeted Tsuna, but Tsuna still did not realize who the un-cursed Reborn was and asked the cursed Reborn if he saw a tall man in a suit, Reborn replying in the negative.

Iemitsu, meanwhile, got back up and challenged Tsuna once more.

Reborn told Tsuna not to forget what that man, aka himself, told him.

Tsuna entered Hyper Dying Will Mode and charged at Iemitsu, acknowledging that Iemitsu was stronger than him, but followed with a defiant thought: "So what?" Tsuna tried to attack Iemitsu from behind, but Iemitsu dodged in time.

Iemitsu threw a powerful punch at Tsuna, but Tsuna did not dodge it, taking it head on.

Tsuna coughed up blood, but still shouted at Iemitsu that he wanted to defeat him and slowly went into the Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised pose to take Iemitsu's Flames away, which Lal Mirch and Colonnello noted with shock.

Reborn watched with a smile and mentally told Tsuna to show Iemitsu what his student was capable of.

Tsuna released his Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised and absorbed Iemitsu's Sky Flames from his Flame-Enhanced Punch.

Colonnello and Lal Mirch noted that Tsuna's Flame combustion power was increasing.

Tsuna finished absorbing the Flames of Iemitsu's attack and pushed himself back, then propelled himself with his X-Gloves towards Iemitsu once more.

Tsuna and Iemitsu traded blows, but ultimately Iemitsu grabbed hold of Tsuna's leg.

Tsuna quickly reacted and thrust his hand towards Iemitsu's face and fired X-Burner at point-blank range, much to Iemitsu's surprise, but Iemitsu still managed to escape, and they clashed once more.

Meanwhile, Colonnello and Lal Mirch asked Reborn what he was planning to get out of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, as he released his curse yet did not reveal to Tsuna his identity.

Reborn refused to answer and warned Colonnello and Lal Mirch that their team was next on their list to crush.

Colonnello cautioned Reborn not to underestimate them, and reminded Reborn that Iemitsu was still much stronger than Tsuna.

Reborn, however, stated that Tsuna's current potential could lead to miracles.

Suddenly, their Rainbow Wristwatches beeped out and announce the end of the second day's battle.

Tsuna and Iemitsu stopped their battle and Iemitsu complimented Tsuna, stating that he was sincerely trying to break his Boss watch at the end. Iemitsu added that the battle was fun, angering Tsuna, who scolds him for taking the battle un-seriously. Iemitsu once again commented that Tsuna sounded just like Nana.

Tsuna, despite that, told him that he would win next time, Iemitsu responding with an "OK". Tsuna once again wondered who the man in the suit was, when suddenly Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived, having arrived by bike by propelling themselves with Gokudera's bombs.

* * *

A short while earlier, Team Fon and Team Mammon were battling in Team Mammon's hotel, with Team Mammon's three core members being easily defeated by Fon, who had released his cursed form.

Belphegor threw his knives and jumped back.

Squalo asked if he was alright, and Belphegor stated that he was fine, but noted that his representative watch was broken.

Squalo was angered, but nevertheless noted that the challenge of a good battle had his blood boiling.

On Team Fon's side, Hibari asked the un-cursed Fon why he released his form, to which Fon, grinning, replied that he could not let him face this danger on his own.

Hibari pushed Fon out of the way, telling him that he could handle Team Mammon.

Squalo, however, wanted Hibari to wait, as if he destroyed his Boss Rainbow Wristwatch, he would not have a chance again to fight an Arcobaleno. Squalo then invited Fon and Hibari to simultaneously take him on, but was cut off by Xanxus, who spat mochi at him to quiet him down.

Mammon recalled that he got Xanxus to come by waking him up, Xanxus being hungry. Mammon then said that there was food in the kitchen, but then mochi got stuck down Xanxus' throat. Mammon ran off to "help" him, and Xanxus chased after him, leading to the current events. Mammon warned Xanxus not to listen to the "preaching" of Fon.

Fon expressed his confusion, so Mammon revealed that when Fon reprimanded him for being attached to money, he always got irked. Fon, though, added that he thought that using money to buy new Varia Rings was legit. Mammon snapped at Fon, telling him not to act superior, asking rhetorically if he thought martial arts was better than illusions, the Mist Arcobaleno expressing his anger at past events when Fon would converse about martial arts and such while Mammon slept. Mammon cut himself off and summed up his point by telling Fon that he hated him and that he would win the Representative Battle of the Rainbow to return to his original form.

Xanxus promptly kicked Mammon out of the way, and Team Fon and Team Mammon readied to battle.

* * *

Dino, meanwhile, by the door, noted that Byakuran was defeated and that Tsuna went to fight Iemitsu alone. He then noticed the fight between Team Fon and Mammon, noting that it was a super high-speed battle.

* * *

The two teams traded blows, which in turn broke the hotel's windows.

Mammon was amazed at the power, but knew that they were just testing each other. He was surprised to see that out of the attack, Fon was the only one that got hurt.

Fon confidently stated that the exchange just then was to adjust to his larger body and announced confidently that his next movements would happen in microseconds, and be accurate to microns. He then used his Exploding Gale Fist, his invincible fight style.

In response, all three other combatants released their Box Weapons.

Fon mentally stated that he was impressed with Xanxus and Squalo's fighting, but realized that he could not hold back as their was not enough time. He then unleashed his Exploding Dragon Fire Dance, only to suddenly fall down, his body heavily cut. The Storm Arcobaleno realized that Mammon created "rules" inside his mind, and when broken; the rule being that he was forbidden to use Exploding Dragon Fire Dance, heavy damage would be caused to his body. He then identified it as Hyper Mirage R.

Mammon confirmed this in his un-cursed form and announced that the next rule would be that anyone on the battlefield that had doubts about their victory would self-destruct. He further explained the details behind Viper Mirage R.

Belphegor was impressed and patted Mammon on the head, but joked that he was still short.

Mammon cautioned Belphegor from touching him, and explained that Hyper Mirage R did not only apply to the combatants: the technique was applied to everyone on the floor.

Belphegor immediately protested, but Mammon calmly stated that it was fair, since it applied to him as well, and he added that the condition he set was fairly reasonable.

Fon, lightly smiling, declared that he and Hibari would not lose confidence-wise.

Squalo mentally commented that it would be interesting to see Hibari getting beaten up by Xanxus, but also added that, no doubt, the highlight of the match would be the battle between the two Arcobaleno.

Fon confirmed with Mammon that he just said that illusions were superior to martial arts.

Mammon questioned if he had a problem, but Fon denied it, stating that Mammon's claim greatly intrigued him and wondered aloud whether his martial arts were superior or inferior, but that caused Mammon to disappear, who stated that Fon's positive thinking was what he hated about him.

Fon, in turn, also began to disappear, chiding Mammon for saying so.

Squalo explained to Belphegor that Mammon had cast an illusion on himself and Fon to put them in a mental battlefield.

Meanwhile, Hibari charged at Xanxus, and they clash.

Hibari watched grimly as Fon returned to his Arcobaleno form and Xanxus with a smile, as Mammon exclaimed in relief. Mammon shouted in triumph at Fon, stating that even if he won their match, he would win the Representative Battle of the Rainbow.

Fon, despairing, began to self-destruct.

Mammon and Xanxus then started a joint attack on Hibari, Mammon freezing Hibari in ice with an illusion, sealing him in a position with his arms bound together and held out.

Xanxus fired a shot from his X-Guns, but Dino arrived just in time and stopped Mammon's illusion by pulling his hand with his bullwhip, allowing Hibari to escape. Dino warned Mammon and Xanxus not to dare to attack his pupil, confidently announcing his entrance.

Hibari questioned Dino why he came here, to which Dino replied that he merely came at the will of Reborn.

Xanxus, Mammon, Fon, and Hibari were all shocked to here this.

Dino revealed that Reborn had told him to take Hibari's side if he was losing, as it would be troublesome if he lost.

The two Arcobaleno wondered what was in Reborn's mind, but Dino shrugged and replied that all he knew was that it had something to do with the reason he decided to join the Representative Battle of the Rainbow so suddenly after being so reluctant.

Mammon still put up a confident face and announced that it did not matter who came to fight them; he and Xanxus would destroy them all.

Xanxus, however, ordered Mammon to stand down, as he was heavily injured.

Mammon protested, but Belphegor informed Mammon that Xanxus just wanted to fight alone.

Sighing, Mammon desisted and reverted to his cursed form.

Hibari also told Dino that he wanted to fight alone, but Dino seriously replied that if Xanxus got serious, he would not stand a chance.

Hibari, annoyed, retorted that Dino was acting high and mighty again, but Fon agreed with Dino.

Hibari brushed them off and prepared to battle Xanxus.

However, Dino, with a mischievous expression, called out to Xanxus that he had vastly overestimated his abilities, what kind of big brother was he if he could not even prevent Saori from dating.

Xanxus immediately flew into a rage, much to the shock from Team Mammon, Belphegor exclaiming that Dino just mentioned the _one thing_ that was more taboo than Xanxus' loss against Tsuna and Dino noted that Xanxus' fury had made his old injuries surface.

Xanxus angrily released Bester, following up with his Cambio Forma via his new Varia Ring into Animal Emperor Gun, then destroying the spiked balls Hibari's Box Animal Roll sent at him instantly. He charged up another shot, and Squalo noted warningly that Xanxus' shot would destroy the entire floor.

Belphegor quickly jumped out of the window with the unconscious Leviathan and Lussuria in response.

Fon and Hibari hopelessly watched, but Dino quickly appeared beside Hibari and told him that Xanxus' Boss Watch could be destroyed in the slightest of openings, and that his Vongola Gear would be he weapon to do so.

Hibari held his left toufa loosely, with the chain hanging out.

Xanxus released his shot, and Dino sent Hibari a warning- however, Hibari ordered Dino to shut up and charged, striking down with his tonfa's chain, but a huge explosion blew up the entire top floor of the building.

As the dust clears, Dino wondered if Xanxus' Boss Watch had been destroyed.

However, Xanxus emerged, not eliminated, but with a few wounds;. the Varia leader sourly recalling that he had to change the trajectory of his shot from his Animal Emperor Gun to protect his Boss Watch.

Squalo and Mammon were shocked to see that Hibari had managed to protect his watch from Xanxus' shot.

As Hibari and Xanxus prepared to trade blows once more, their Rainbow Wristwatches suddenly announced the end of the battle as a tie.

Hibari still desired to continue fighting Xanxus, but Yonomichi arrived, forbidding Hibari from doing so.

The enraged Could Guardian fumed that he was unable to fight Xanxus until the end, and, stating that the entire idea of the battle was extremely annoying, promptly shattered his own Boss Watch. Once done, Hibari nodded in satisfaction.

Dino and Mammon were disbelieving, as was Fon; however, Fon quickly regained his calm and reminded Hibari that with the battle finished, he could stop fighting.

However, Hibari rebelliously announced that he fought when he wanted to.

Initially poleaxed, Xanxus laughed loudly in agreement with Hibari and prepared to do so as well, but his eliminated teammates jump on him and prevented him from doing so, much to Xanxus' anger.

Lussuria and Belphegor tried to convince him not to break his watch while holding his hands down, reminding him that he still had to find where Saori was kept.

Dino gaped, still not recovering from shock and made a nervous sound, causing Hibari ti whip his head around, telling Dino that he would kill him first. Dino resignedly mused that ultimately, he still got beat up.

* * *

Iemitsu questioned Lal Mirch on the other teams' situation, a voice suddenly came in through Lal Mirch's headphones.

Basil frantically reported to Lal Mirch that things were bad, and to connect him with Iemitsu immediately.

* * *

Five minutes ago, Basil had gone to spy on Team Skull on a nearby lamppost when a flare suddenly exploded and everything became silent. Basil was curious and slid up to a window and looked through: he spotted a large group of Vindice, led by a baby Vindice with a transparent pacifier and a Vindice with his Vindice bandages partly removed appeared; all members of Team Skull except for Skull were mortally attacked and injured, pierced with chained weapons. Skull, on the ground with a spilled half-eaten bowl of rice, trembled in fear when he saw the perpetrators, the Cloud Arcobaleno wondering who they were, and the baby Vindice identified Skull as the Cloud Arcobaleno. Skull noticed that the baby Vindice had a transparent pacifier, and the baby Vindice declared that he had taken a great interest in the Representative Battle of the Rainbow.

Basil was hiding behind a wall and continued to watch the Vindice and Skull's conversation, wondering who the bandaged baby was. The bandaged baby, Bermuda, asked Skull if he was surprised, but Skull just trembled and demanded what they did to his representatives. The Vindice did not respond and instead advanced and claimed Team Skull's representatives' Rainbow Wristwatches. Skull screamed out at them, calling them thieves, but Bermuda simply moved forward and punched through Skull's helmet, knocking him out. Bermuda took Skull's watch and latched it onto his wrist , and Skull's name on the watch morphed into Bermuda. Basil was shocked, when the Vindice with an eye revealed turned around abruptly and spotted him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yonomichi ran to Checker Face, telling him that there was a serious problem on their hands. Yonomichi could not find him, but Checker Face calmly called out to him.

On the monitor, Bermuda appeared, and Yonomichi stated that he was the baby the accompanied the Vindice and that they took away Team Skull's watches.

Rather than panic, Checker Face mentally commented that they came, just as he predicted they would.

Yonomichi asked Checker Face if he was acquaintances with them, to which Checker Face responded that they were characters of legend.

Yonomichi once more inquired what should be done about the missing set of Rainbow Wristwatches, but Checker Face simply replied that there was nothing to be done, as in the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, the only thing one could do was go forward.

* * *

At home, Iemitsu euphorically greeted Nana and offered to scrub her back, but Nana declined, stating that I-Pin would wash it for her. Suddenly, Iemitsu, along with Basil and Lal Mirch, all noticed the ominous Flame, Iemitsu warning them to keep their guards up.

* * *

Meanwhile in Team Mammon's hotel, Squalo stated that he hoped that no one noticed that the hotel roof had been blown off.

Lussuria reassured them that their 10-person illusion team was dealing with it.

Belphegor noticed that Mammon was really late, when suddenly the Eighth Element Flame emerged.

* * *

At Kokuyo Land, the Eighth Element Flame appeared as well and attacked Mukuro with the intent to kill.

* * *

All teams then noticed that the ominous presence was the Vindice, preparing to fight against them.

* * *

Basil was struck back by the Vindice attacking them.

Lal Mirch wondered why they were attacking, but Iemitsu pointed out to Lal that the Vindice was not wearing a Rainbow Wristwatch, which meant that the attack was a surprise attack.

The Vindice admitted that it was true and that his intention was to destroy all of their Rainbow Wristwatches for Bermuda von Vichtenstein.

Basil warned Iemitsu to be careful, but Iemitsu responded that the 3 of them could probably chase away one Vindice.

However, the Vindice attacked Iemitsu's house, and Nana emerged, telling Iemitsu that with the racket he was making, he would disturb the neighbors.

Seeing an opening, the Vindice attacked Nana, much to the dread of the present CEDEF members.

* * *

In Kokuyo Land, Mukuro, Chikusa, and Ken were fighting the Vindice.

Mukuro told Chikusa to desist, which the latter conceded with a slight argument, telling Ken to do so as well.

Suddenly, Flan warned Mukuro to watch out, and the Vindice grabbed Mukuro's head from behind.

* * *

At Team Mammon's hotel, everyone except Xanxus and Squalo were defeated, and they were telling Xanxus to run.

Xanxus, however, scoffed at this and called them trash, Squalo smirking and agreeing.

* * *

SailorStar9: This fic is on hiatus until the third fight is done. Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
